Exhausted Love
by Nate-Dawgg73
Summary: This takes place just after Sakura's confession to Naruto. Naruto has thoughts and he is having trouble with love. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ok here it is. My absolute first fanfic. I hope y'all like it. Please read & review. Thanks, Nate-Dawgg73.

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful morning in the newly rebuilt village of Konoha. Our favorite blonde knuckle-head hero ninja was finally enjoying a rest after what had all happened. Naruto was exhausted, emotionally as well as physically. He had heard two confessions of two girls claiming they love him. He, however wasn't sure. He thought he loved Sakura, but after Hinata's confession he started to doubt if was really love at all. Maybe it was just a crush on a pretty girl. He didn't know. He did know one thing, he was confused.

He was on his way to Ichiraku's for his morning ramen when he saw Hinata walking his way. He thought about turning around and taking the long way, but decided against it since he was feeling extremely famished this morning.

"H-hello, N-naruto," Hinata stuttered out as they both stopped in front of the other.

"Hey, Hinata. Um, how are you?" Naruto was looking at her pale eyes when a thought crept into his head. **'Ah, you like this one, don't you, kit?' **'WHAT?! You can't honestly think that I would...' But before Naruto could finished his thought, Hinata had said something that made his eyes widen a bit. "I'm sorry. What did you say, again?"

"I asked if m-maybe you would l-like to go g-get some ramen with me this morning or s-something like th-that?"

'Hmmm, maybe I should. That way I'll have a chance to actually talk to her.' "Okay, I was just heading there now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was out just taking a walk around the village. And just like another person, she was thinking if what she told Naruto was true or not. At first, she had said it so he would maybe quit chasing after Sasuke, but now she was starting to ponder if that was a true statement.

"Morning Sakura!" said Lee, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

"Damn it, Lee! You scared the hell out of me!" Sakura was trying to calm her heart rate down while Lee his give his cool-guy smile and thumbs up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Anyways, I was wondering if you, maybe, I don't know, wanted to get something to eat with me later?" Lee said, while scratching the back of his head, basically the way Naruto does it.

Sakura thought for a moment and she decided that Lee was a nice guy. "Ok, but it's not a date. Not a date. Ok?"

"Alright! Yes! Thank you, Sakura! Of course it's not a date! Just two friends having dinner together! Anything wrong with that? Anyway, I'll pick you up at your house say around 7?"

"Deal. Later, Lee. I gotta go." With that, she walked on. She turned on the street that Ichiraku's was and what did she see? She saw Naruto with Hinata, eating and laughing together. She couldn't help but feel a litte jealous of what she saw. However, she did have a date with Lee, even if she didn't think it was one.

* * *

At Ichiraku's, Naruto had just finished telling Hinata of the time when Jiraiya caught a rubber ball in his mouth while teaching Naruto how to use the Rasengan.

"And the funniest part is, I had a mission the day after to where I couldn't laugh at all, but it was hard, because that image just kept popping up in my head!" Naruto said laughing, with tears in his eyes.

"That sounds hilarious, Naruto."

"Well, I'm finally full. What do you say we do some training together, Hinata? That jutsu you did when trying to save me from Pain was awesome!" Naruto didn't realize what he said until he already said it. He almost brought up her confession.

"S-sure I would like that, Naruto."

And so they were off to the very training ground where Naruto had told Hinata that he liked people like her.

"Hinata? Did you really mean what you told me?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks. She had been expecting that very question, but now that he asked it, she was running a blank as what to answer him with. "I-I meant every word. I have been watching you ever since that day you rescued me from those bullies. You inspired me. And that inspiration grew into something more," she stopped and looked directly into his cerulean blue eyes, "I grew to love you and I still do and always will."

Naruto was in shock at Hinata's words. Not just what they meant, but also she didn't stutter but once. 'That's...that's good. Now I realize that I don't love Sakura,' he thought to himself.

"Hinata, would you, umm, maybe, p-possibly, go out with me again some time, if you w-wanna? But if you don't I would completely understand!" he asked her, mimicking her notorious stutter.

Hinata smiled and lightly nodded her head. Naruto gently grabbed her hand and they ran off to the training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

OK here it is Chapter 2 is up and ready. Hopefully y'all are reading. I'm really interested in what you think so please review. Enjoy!

- Nate-Dawgg73

* * *

Lee was getting ready for his _date _with Sakura. He decided that it would be better if he didn't wear his usual...well, you know what I mean. Instead, he wore a nice dress shirt and some jeans he hadn't worn yet. 'I honestly can't believe Sakura said yes, what with her confessing to Naruto and all. But Naruto believes it was just a plan to get him to stop chasing Sasuke. I thought she was in _love _with that duck-ass haired emo. Not anymore I guess.'

As he left his apartment, he heard a sound that he knew fairly well. He looked out his window towards the training grounds and saw what he had expected to see. He saw about a dozen or so Naruto's at the training ground, but who was causing them to disappear? He saw a flash of blue chakra and knew it had to be a Hyuga, since he had had Neji on the same team as him. 'I wonder if Neji is training with Naruto? Wait a minute, Neji is on a mission, so that's not him. I wonder...' Lee sprang out the window and went to a nearby alley. He stopped and peeked around the corner to get a better look. Sure enough, there was Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki standing, bent over, panting heavily.

"Wow. I didn't know you were that fast, Hinata. You're amazing."

"Thank you, Naruto, but your speed is greater than mine."

"Yeah, but not by much! I think you might even give Neji a run for his money," he paused to suck in a deep breath, "again that is."

'Interesting. I wonder if those two are on some sort of training date or something. I bet Sakura wouldn't want to do that though.' Lee sighed and walked off to pick up Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was pissed. I mean, of course she had seen Naruto and Hinata together, but why should she care? Oh, yeah! She was supposed to be in love with the guy. Plus, Lee would be there any second to pick her up for their not-date. She hadn't even been home for ten minutes, but it was a quarter til 7 and she hadn't even gotten ready. So what would she do? She just put on a pink sundress and decided to leave her forehead protector at home. She tied her hair up with a bow that was just as pink as her hair.

"Sakura, Lee's here to pick you up!" said Sakura's mother from down stairs.

"Coming, Mom! Be down in a sec!"she shouted back. She grabbed her purse and ran out of her room. She hustled down stairs and found Lee standing there NOT wearing that thing of his! "Wow, you look a lot better without that thing on."

"You...I mean...you look astounding, Sakura. Where would you like to eat? I know of a nice place that's also affordable for us. What do you say?"

She smiled and walked out with him. "Let's go, bushy brow."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was rubbing her temples while reading a mission request from Suna. "Shizune, is there any available ninja in this bloody village?"

"Well, there is Naruto. I'm pretty sure Sakura and Hinata are free as well. Oh, and then there's Lee since he came back from his mission earlier today."

"OK, I don't want to do this, because I'm afraid there'd be drama in that particular group, but this fits Naruto and Sakura pretty well. Shizune, please tell those four to meet in my office this evening when it's convenient for them, but make sure it is this evening. It is mandatory."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, but what is the mission, if I may ask?"

"Shinobi in Suna have claimed to see Kabuto and Sasuke in the village. They want a few Konoha ninja to help them draw those two out, and I think our blonde knuckle-head would be very interested in such a mission. Even if Sakura tried to make him stop." Shizune nodded and walked out of the Hokage's office. After she left, Tsunade brought out a bottle of sake and began to stair into the darkening sky.

* * *

"So Hinata? I understand you spent some time with Naruto today?" said Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father and prestigious head of the Hyuga Clan. Before they started to eat dinner, Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, told him of Hinata spending time with Naruto.

"Yes, father. I did." Hinata looked down at her half eaten plate with a light blush on her face.

"If you are wondering, Hanabi told me about it. After these, well, recent events I cannot imagine why you wouldn't want spend time with him." Hiashi didn't approve of Naruto before, but now that he basically saved the whole village, he had a great respect for him now. In fact, he sort of liked the idea of having him date his daughter, which was still the heir of the Hyuga Clan. After all, he had good faith that he was in fact next in line for Hokage and the thought of having the head of the Hyuga Clan and the Hokage of Konoha together sent a chill down his back. "Well, I admire your new-found courage." He got up and started to leave. "Oh and Hinata," he said pausing for emphasis, "try to have fun."

Just as Hiashi started to walk out of the room, a young Hyuga man stopped him. "Sir, a message from the Hokage. She requests Hinata's presence."

"Hinata, the Hokage summons you."

"Yes father. I will head there now, and thank you."

* * *

Naruto was walking home when he heard his name being called. "Naruto! Hey Naruto! Over here." He saw Lee and Sakura waving him over to a restaurant he had never been in. He walked over with his fox-like grin of his, even though he felt exhausted and a little depressed seeing Sakura just after spending the whole day with Hinata.

"Oh, hey Bushy Brow. Hi, Sakura. What are you two up to?"

"Well we were just eating dinner and we saw you walking by yourself, looking lonely so we flagged you over here."

Before they could continue, Shizune walked up to them. "Hey just the three I'm looking for. Lady Tsunade needs to see y'all. It's very important. You'll see why."

So the trio went to the Hokage Tower right after Lee paid for his and Sakura's meal. He noticed Naruto wasn't himself before he came over with them and being with Sakura certainly didn't seem like it would help him.

They arrived there shortly after and walked into the Hokage's office, seeing her seated behind her desk, Hinata standing off to the side.

"OK, now that everyone is here, I'll get straight to the point. I'm damn tired and I bet some of you are as well. OK since you four are the only ones available and because this fits two of you pretty well." She took a deep breath, preparing for the outbreak she was sure would follow. "A message from Suna requests a few Leaf Shinobi and you fit the bill. However, the main reason they requested shinobi from this village is because," she paused and braced her self mentlely, "they believe they spotted Sasuke and Kabuto in Suna."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Sorry for not updating, kind of a slow and busy week for me. Enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT?! I YOU SERIOUS? YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING, GRANDMA TSUNADE?!" Naruto screamed, clearly angry and a bit hopeful.

"Naruto, I realize you're a bit anxious now that I told you, but please keep it down," the Hokage told him, rubbing her temples. She had gotten what she expected: Naruto was angry, Lee and Hinata were shocked, and Sakura look like she might burst into tears any second.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura quietly whispered to no one. Naruto glanced at her incredulously, as if to say, 'I knew you didn't love me before.'

"When do we go? I need to know!"

"OK, calm down killer. You leave tomorrow at 9. Here's the main part of it though. If Sasuke should resist beyond capture," she stopped, looked Naruto directly into his eyes, staring at his very soul, "you must eliminate him and bring his body back."

Sakura couldn't handle it anymore. She fell to the ground and burst into sobbing. "Oh Sasuke. Why did you h-have to l-l-leave?" Lee was crushed to know she still cared this deeply about him, but he got over it and went over to comfort her.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll find him. You know why I know?" Sakura looked up at Lee. "Because you want him back desperately. And because Naruto promised to bring him back." Lee made the last part louder so Naruto would hear clearly, even though if he would have said it normally, Naruto could hear it.

"N-Naruto, what do y-you think?" Sakura managed to get out.

"I think that Sasuke will come this time. One reason I believe is I think he might've killed Orochimaru. With his brother dead and all, he has no reason to stay away, other than being a missing nin."

"That's actually a good point, Naruto. You've grown and I was just too slow to realize how much. Y'all are dismissed. Meet here in my office around 8:30."

With that the four shinobi walked out of the office, a deafening silence hanging over their heads. Sakura walked with Lee, who was practically dragging Sakura. Naruto and Hinata walked close by each other, but said nothing.

"Hinata? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, N-Naruto."

"Why did you have confidence in me when others just cast me aside? I mean, your love is all good and well, but why did you watch me?"

"Well, the m-main reason I used to w-watch you is to see how you got all your confidence. My father didn't always appreciate me as his d-daughter. He thought I was weak and would never get any st-stronger. I tried my hardest, but it wasn't g-good enough for him. He started to focus on Hanabi to train her to be the clan head. But eventually he realized I was strong and he gave me a chance to gain back my title as heir to the clan. If you hadn't inspired me, I wouldn't have gotten strong, and if I wouldn't have gotten strong, Hanabi would still be the heir." She stopped right in front of Naruto and looked him dead in the eye. "If you were never there to help me through my hardships, I w-wouldn't be who I am today." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she turned around and ran off. Naruto stood there watching her leave, rubbing his cheek and smiling. Not a fake smile to hide his pain, but a genuine Naruto-style smile.

* * *

Later that night while Naruto was in bed, trying to sleep, a certain giant beast with nine tails decided now would be a good time to talk to him. **"So about that one girl, kit? You like her don't you?" **'Why do you keep saying that? I don't like Hinata?' **"Oh come on. I am inside you. I can hear your deepest thoughts. I can almost watch your dreams as you dream. In fact, if I tried, I know I could affect them. So don't give me that shit about you not liking her, because that feeling you've been getting in your chest when you near her here lately is love. That, Young Naruto, is what love feels like. Just sad I, a demon trapped inside of you, had to tell you that. I will leave you alone know so you can think in peace. Goodnight, kit."**

And sure enough he did think. He thought long and hard. He hadn't thought this hard ever since he could remember. Hinata was one of his best friends. She had revealed her love for him and he still hadn't even given her an answer. Then he remembered when they were training together. He had grabbed her hand and ran with her. He had had that feeling Kyuubi was talking about. Eventually, he had to come to the facts. He liked Hinata Hyuga, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Not yet.

* * *

The next day, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Hinata were waiting outside Tsunade's office, waiting to here their lecture. Sakura looked as if she hadn't slept a wink. She still loved Sasuke and wouldn't stop as much as she tried. Sakura had lied to Naruto, as he had lied to himself all those years.

"Lady Tsunade will see you now, and be very conscientious of what you say. She has a hangover from drinking last night." Shizune escorted them into the Hokage's office.

"OK. Let's get this work through with, shall we? First off, I'm putting Naruto as the leader of this team. Second, if you have to, kill Kabuto and bring back his body. Third and last, do not let either one of them escape. Good luck to you." They nodded and left.

Tsunade felt confident in them, but couldn't help feel the icy hand of fear grip her heart all the same. She put her head down on her desk, resting her eyes. She kept hearing a piercing tap and looked up to see a Suna delivery hawk. She opened the window and took the message off the birds leg. She began to read. As she read, her body began to tremble. According to the note, Orochimaru came to Suna, seeking for his traitors.

"Shizune! GET THOSE FOUR BACK IN HERE NOW, AND PLEASE HURRY!" Worry and fear all but consumed her very being.

Shizune burst out of her office and ran as fast as she could after them. "Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto turned and stared at her. "Yes?"

"Lady Tsunade received a note just now, and your gonna want to hear it." The four turned and ran back into her office.

"Grandma Tsunade? Are you OK?"

"L-listen to me. They have Sasuke trapped and they k-killed Kabuto. Suna shinobi lured them to a deserted l-location. The Kazekage killed Kabuto and injured Sasuke. Gaara is personally bringing him to our village as we speak. However, as he went away, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki came looking for Sasuke. Plus, Akatsuki has a score to settle with Gaara. Orochimaru and his sound nin battled the Akatsuki. Orochimaru lost and ran away, but in the direction Gaara went. Akatsuki is going after them. I'm terrified now. We are going to be visited by the Kazekage, Sasuke, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki. I n-need you four to get your team mates, sensei's, teachers, and fellow shinobi and have them meet me in the council room. We have business to take care of." Just as she finished, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, and Tenten walked in, back from their mission. "You four, help these four. They'll explain what to do." Tsunade told them.

The eight ninja left the tower talking about what to do. "Lady Tsunade instructed us to get our team mates, sensei's, and all available shinobi. We have a hell of a fight headed our way." Lee told the other four.

They separated into teams of two: Choji and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Lee, and Naruto and Hinata. Choji and Shikamaru found Ino and she began to help them search. Naruto and Hinata found Kiba and Akamaru, who started to help.

* * *

Later, everyone had been alerted and the excitement died down. All that was left in the council room was the Konoha 11, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto was talking with his former sensei's when he noticed Hinata blushing and looking in his direction. Kiba was laughing and Sakura and Ino were giggling. "So Naruto? How are things with Hinata and Sakura? Figure out which one yet?" asked Kakashi, not looking up from Jiraiya's last Icha Icha book.

"Well, I don't know. I know Sakura's confession was an attempt to get me to stop chasing Sasuke. Now, he's coming home, by force." He waved away his sensei and walked in Hinata's direction.

"You know, Kakashi. It seems like just yesterday Naruto was a little prankster, always causing The Third some grief. Now look at him. A strong, young man. I think we did a good job, you, me and Master Jiraiya sure taught one hell of a student." Iruka and Kakashi continued to talk, while Naruto reached Hinata.

"Well, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you. Weren't we, Hinata?" said Kiba, winking at Hinata.

"Really, umm, I mean that's cool. So uh, how's it going, Kiba? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, no kidding. I've been pretty good. Except I've been doing way too much work if you ask me." While Hinata was talking with Ino, Naruto saw his chance to get her away.

He leaned in and whispered to Kiba, "Can you give me a minute alone with Hinata? I need to talk to her privately."

"OK, but why you whispering? You could've just said it out loud," Kiba said, walking towards Shino and Neji, Akamaru following.

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto asked her, Ino looking at her with a mischievous grin and pushing her towards him.

"Here you go Naruto. One Hinata, as promised." said Ino as she walked away. Hinata was blushing madly at the moment, from embarrassment and Naruto wanting to talk with her alone, with others in the room.

"So, ummm, well, about that a kiss yesterday?" started Naruto, once again rubbing his cheek.

Hinata noticed everyone staring at them and her blush deepened. She looked at Naruto and finally tried to speak. "Wh-what about it?"

"Well, why did you do it, exactly?"

"To s-say thank y-you for helping me."

Naruto smile and brought her in for a hug. She stiffened and glanced around frantically, looking around the room at the shocked faces, blushing redder than she had ever before. She looked away and ignored the shocked stares of the others. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around Naruto gently. Naruto leaned back to look in her eyes. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He let go and walked out of the room, smiling another genuine smile. Hinata stood, shocked and wide-eyed. She turned and watch Naruto leave. Ino, Tenten, and even Sakura 'awed' at Naruto's actions. Finally Hinata couldn't stand it. She closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

OK I have a question for y'all to answer. If Sakura gets with somebody, should it be Sasuke or Lee? Leave your answer as a review. Thanks

- Nate-Dawgg73


	4. Chapter 4

Well, another Chapter loaded. Thanks for reading. Peace out!

- Nate-Dawgg73

* * *

The next day, Naruto was in a sportingly chipper mood. He had done something he had wanted to do and gotten a good nights rest. He felt as if nothing could make his mood go sour. All though, one should never say never.

Konohamaru came running up behind him. "Hey, boss! How's it going?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Konohamaru. What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey, listen. I heard about you and Hinata. Nice girlfriend you got for ya."

Naruto liked Konohamaru's comment, until he realized he called Hinata his _girlfriend._ "She's not my girlfriend." 'Yet,' he thought to himself.

"Right, uh-huh? Well, let me know when you're ready to except the facts, boss. Gotta go. I was supposed to meet Moegi at Ichiraku. See ya later."

"Haha. Man, I can remember when I was that age." He heard a buzzing and looked on his shoulder. A small black beetle was on it. He went to thump it off, but a cold voice cut him short.

"Don't do that." Naruto stopped himself right before his finger went "FLICK!" to knock that pest off. Shino stood in the shadow of a big tree staring daggers at Naruto. At least, Naruto thought so; he couldn't see Shino's eyes.

"Oh! Sorry Shino. I didn't know this was one of your bugs."

"Oh really? You didn't forget me, but you forgot my bugs, is that it? Well, anyways. I had beetles follow all the people in the council room yesterday. I was looking for my girlfriend's scent."

"You have a girlfriend?!"

"Yes. I thought everyone knew. Hmmm, I guess not. Anyways, speaking of girlfriends, I heard you are dating Hinata. This true, Naruto?"

"No! We aren't dating! For the love of Kami already. Purposefully changing the subject here, who's your girlfriend?"

"She's Kiba's cousin. I'm really only dating her, because her old boyfriend was killed during Konoha's destruction and Kiba wants her to stop being depressed. She's been opening up more and more here lately."

"I'm sorry, what did you say here name was?"

"I didn't, but her name is Ryoko. She has an dog named Akita. She's not half bad looking either."

All of a sudden, each boy heard his own name being called by different feminine voice. They both turned to their right and saw their girlfriends running to them. Well, Shino saw his girlfriend anyways.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled, excited. Naruto saw her and smiled yet another genuine smile.

"Shino Aburame! There you are. Where've you been?" Ryoko yelled. She stopped and observed Naruto and Hinata. "And don't be rude. Introduce me to your friends."

"Nice to see you too, Ryoko. Naruto, Hinata this is Ryoko, my girlfriend," said Shino, not one bit shy of admitting it.

"Oh, hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Hidden Leaf, future sixth Hokage, and really good friend if you get to become one of mine. Yeah, Believe It!"

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga, Heiress to the Hyuga Clan."

"Nice to meetcha!" she said shaking their hands. "I am Ryoko Inuzuka. I think you know my cousin, Kiba. And I also hope you know he has a huge crush on you, too."

Hinata turned red as a beat and glanced at Naruto. "Oh, I see. You two are together, aren't y'all?" she said gesturing to Naruto and Hinata.

"NO!" said said boy and girl. They looked at each other, blushed, then looked at the ground.

"Ah ha! Denile is the first sign. You two may not be together, but I bet y'all want to be. Anyways, this here is Akita. She's a lot better than that mutt Akamaru!"

"You wanna bet?" said Kiba, in the tree Shino was standing under, Akamaru right alongside him.

"Well, if it isn't my older cousin. How it goes, Kibby?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Aww, did I hurt whittle Kibby's feewings? Aww, I so, so sowwy."

'Yup, she sure is an Inuzuka after all,' thought Naruto. **"You said it, kit." **'Shut up, I don't have time for you.' While the two Inuzuka's argued back and forth, Shino watching lackadaisically, Naruto went a little closer to Hinata.

"Hey, what were you going to tell me?" he asked, an unusual amount of softness in his voice.

Hinata blushed again and started to push her index fingers together nervously. "W-well, Lady Tsunade announced that there was to be a festavel to welcome the Kazekage and his party. And the reason why I w-was so excited is, because she said she would also announce at the festavel some important matters and she mentioned you, personally."

Naruto's mood immediately brightened up, if it was possible. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Also," Hinata added,blushing a little, "she said that you couldn't go unless you had a date, so I was just wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Of course I will. I probably would've asked you myself, to be honest here."

Kiba overheard their exchange and grew even more irate. "Why don't you just prove that your bitch is better than Akamaru is?"

Ryoko just stopped and stared in disbelief at her cousin.

"Kiba. You are my friend, but Ryoko is my girlfriend, not to mention your family. I strongly suggest you never insult her or Akita again, because if you do, I will friendly-like kick your ass."

"Psssshht. You two are only together, because of me. Whatever. When you wanna challenge, you and your pooch here find us. Let's go Akamaru."

"Sheesh, when he gets angry. Now my bug-using boyfriend, you want to take me to that festival Tsunade is holding?"

"Yeah, I will. You two going together?"

They both nodded. Naruto eyed Ryoko and noticed here eyes were puffy. Maybe she still was depressed. He felt pity towards his knew friend. "So, Ryoko? What do you know of the Konoha 12?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I know Shino and Kiba are apart of it. I'm guessing you two are too. So now I know four members of the Konoha 12. But lately, I've heard people calling y'all the Konoha 11. What happened to number 12?"

"He is the one the Kazekage is escorting here personally. And was my best friend at one point."

"Well, I hate to leave y'all, but I have to show Shino something at my house. Let's go, Shino. Bye, nice meeting you two." She said as she and Shino walked down the street holding hands.

"So, what now?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I have some work to do around here so I'll talk to you later. Bye, Naruto."

"Oh OK. See you later, Hinata!"

* * *

Now that Naruto was alone, he could finally contemplate on his new found feelings. 'I know. I'll talk to Grandma Tsunade about it,' he thought. He jumped up, hopping towards the Hokage Tower.

He reached it in about two minutes. He saw Shikamaru and Choji loading some boxes onto a cart. "Hey guys. Need any help?"

"Oh, I thought someone would never ask. Such a drag doing this all by ourselves. Yeah, you can help. We still have like seventeen more boxes and boy are they heavy."

"I think I can get the rest."

"Oh, really? How you gonna do that?" asked Choji this time.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About thirty Naruto's popped up and ran up the stairs. Shikamaru and Choji watched in awe, Choji eating a bag of his favorite chips. In about ten minutes, the Naruto's had loaded every box onto the cart.

"Wow. I've seen you do that same jutsu a hundred times, but it never ceases to amaze me. So what were you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah. I was going to talk to Grandma Tsunade. Catch ya guys later!" Naruto ran up all the stairs again, this time not stopping at the first level. He reached the level he wanted, peeking in to make sure no one was there. He walked up to the Hokage Office and knocked on the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh for heaven's sake, come in!" yelled Tsunade, in a bad mood this morning, contrary to Naruto's.

"Hey Gran...I mean morning Tsunade."

"Oh, Naruto it's you. I've been meaning to talk to you anyways so sit down." He walked over to the chair and sat down. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I need some advice on something."

'Ooh, some advice, eh? I wonder what for.' "What for?"

"Well, I've been thinking about when Hinata tried to save me from Pain. And what she said. I think I might...like her. Like like her, like her."

'WOOOHOOO! ABOUT TIME, YOU IDIOT!' "I see. Well, you now know how she feels, so what I'd do is ask her to be your girlfriend at the festival."

"How'd you know we were going together?"

"I didn't, but thanks for telling me."

"*sigh*. Well you may be old, but you can still help. Thanks Grandma Tsunade." As soon as he finished his sentence, he bolted out the door.

"I'm gonna kill that punk. Ha, he reminds me of Jiraiya. Oh, how I do miss that old pervert. Well, I better prepare the preparations for the festival in a couple days. Gaara will be coming soon."

* * *

And about the Sasuke vs. Lee thing? Lee one so I guess it'll be a LeeSaku fic, too. Pleasure doing business with you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my little dawggs, what's happening? Well, here's another chapter, hot and ready to go. Anyways, about my Lee vs. Sasuke thing. It is now a tie. Please people, I can't keep our favorite emo kid and strapping young Gai junior out of the story for long, so please, I need you, my pups, to figure this out. All righty then. Peace out!

- Nate-Dawgg73

* * *

He's running as fast as he can go. He considers himself unbelievably lucky to escape from a fate such as he as falling. He jumps from tree to tree. All of a sudden, he hears that dreaded sound. His eyes widen, his heart rate quickened. 'Oh no!' That cursed sand cocoons itself around his body. His Sharingan swirling with great intensity, adrenaline causing it to spin even faster.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm afraid you won't escape that easily." Sasuke's face was the only thing not covered in sand. Finally, he starts to black out, the last thing he sees is the Kazekage's cool, emotionless eyes.

* * *

The Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village wasn't very busy at all today, surprising enough to her herself. She had absolutely nothing to do. She strolled through the village, whistling her favorite tune and waving to passing people.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Hmmm, oh, what is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked, a little distracted.

"Our shinobi have spotted the Kazekage about ten miles from our border. They will most likely be here by tomorrow evening."

"Ah, finally something to do! Shizune, have you seen Naruto anywhere? I've been meaning to talk to him, but I can't seem to figure out where he's gone."

"Well, have you tried asking Hinata or Sakura? Or maybe Lee?"

"Hmmm, no I haven't, but that's a good idea. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, not a very busy day at all. By the way, I saw Naruto running out of the tower like someone was trying to kill him. What was that all about, anyway?"

The Slug Mistress smirked. "Hehe, well, guess what? Our little Naruto likes somebody."

"Really? Who? I thought he liked Sakura?"

"Not any more. He likes someone who's basically the exact opposite of himself. Someone who has the same ninja way as him. Someone who.."

"OH MY GOODNESS, NARUTO LIKES HIN...!"

"Shut your face, he doesn't want anyone to know yet!" Tsunade scolded, holding a hand over Shizune's mouth. "Anyways, yeah he does. Speaking of liking, I heard a little somethin' somethin' going on between you and Iruka.

Shizune blushed. She turned and scowled at her leader. "So what? We are adults, we can do as we please."

"Hahahahaha, well, please, don't get prego on me!"

"Lady Tsunade!" They continued to walk on, Tsunade holding her sides with laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, miles away from Konoha, Kankuro's stomach could be heard throughout the whole area. "DAMMIT! Why is your freakin' stomach gotta be so loud?"

"Jeez, come down, sis." He leaned over and whispered into Gaara's ear, "it's someone's time of the month."

"What was that, you little shit?"

"Nothing, just important brotherly business for brothers and not sisters, because we brothers are better than the single sister here."

"Oh right, yeah. Gaara is probably a lot better than me, but you? Kankuro, I wouldn't even need my fan to whoop your scronny, little carcass all over this forest."

While the two siblings continued to duel, Baki made his way to Suna's Kazekage. "For Kami's sake, how in the world do you put up with them? Oh wait, I did too. Man, they seem like they are never _not _fighting."

"I learned to just ignore them."

"Ha, well, I don't know how you do it, but you're luckier that I am."

"How are we on supplies?"

"Good. We should be, at this pace, make it to Konoha before dusk tomorrow."

"Good. I'm actually looking forward to seeing all our friends again."

"Oh, and one more thing. Matsuri lagged behind a bit. She ate some rotten blueberries and now she's not feeling so well."

"Hn," muttered Gaara.

* * *

Lee was training with Gai when Tenten and Neji ran up to them. "Hey, have either of you seen Naruto? We can't seem to find him."

"Naruto? Of course not! We've been training since before dawn. We won't ever quit! Will we Lee?"

"Absolutely not Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei, should we help look for Naruto?"

"You know what, we will help. However, since I have my old students with me again, we should play a little game. The first one to find Naruto wins. Now, on your mark, get set, " he took off a little early, "GO!"

"Hey no fair, you cheater!"

Shino was about to talk to them, but they bolted before anyone could say anything. 'Hmmm, so they can't find Naruto. Where is that idiot?'

* * *

Naruto woke up face down in the dirt, hands and feet tied. "Ugh, what the hell?"

"Ah, I'm glad your ok Naruto. I thought I might've went a little too far with my genjutsu."

Naruto knew that voice. It belonged to a very bad person. The person who caused Sasuke to leave in the first place: Itachi Uchiha.

"Relax, relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you."

"What do you want? Untie me!"

"Not until you hear me out. Listen, Uzumaki, I've had it with the Akatsuki. They screwed me for the last time. You know of how some of Konoha's own council wanted me to assassinate my whole entire clan, right? Well, Sasuke doesn't. And since he's coming home, it's time to make things right. For both of us."

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke really didn't know. "But what if we tell him and he ends up hating the village?"

"I figured you'd say that. You see, Hiruzen Sarutobi was not the one to issue the order. He was blackmailed by an unknown person to issue the mission. If he ever told anyone, he would surely die. When people found out, rumor has it the unknown was going to kill Sarutobi. But he never had the chance. Some people believe it was Madara Uchiha or maybe even Orochimaru. I don't believe so. When Sarutobi died, a was given to Kisame by a stranger. It said that I was a traitor. I've known of the letter since Kisame received it, but they haven't taken action until now. So I am no longer an Akatsuki member. I am a missing nin hunted by other missing nin."

Naruto laid there, silent as death, still as water on a wind free day. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all, why would the person say Itachi was a traitor? Why would the Akatsuki just now banish him? "What are you here for?"

"To rejoin my village."

Hinata sat in her garden, tending her flowers. Her father sat on a bench to her left, looking at old pictures. "Haha, Hinata, this one was when me and your mother had our first date together." he said pointing to the top picture on the page. Hinata stoop up to look at the picture.

"I really do look like her. Tell me again how you two met?"

"Haha, well we were both the same age as you when we met. She was awe striking. I knew I would marry her one day. I did and I had two beautiful young daughters who inherited their mother's awe striking beauty." With a tear in his eye, he flipped a few pages over. He pointed to a picture of him and Hinata's mother at the hospital. "Oh, how I miss her. I act strict and hard, because I am just trying to hide the pain. This is the last photo me and your mother ever took together. She had gotten injured and had to be operated on. She went to sleep," he now had tears welling up in his eyes, one sliding down his cheek, "when she passed away, my heart turned toward hatred and strictness. I'm so so sorry for treating the way I did Hinata. Please, would you ever forgive me?"

"Of c-course I can f-father." She had tears in her eyes, too, and was now letting them drift on out. She hugged her father and he gripped his daughter.

"Hinata, do what your heart tells you, not what anyone else tells you. If you like someone, you do what you feel is right. I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to attend. I will show you more pictures later." He stood up, smiled at her, and walk to his meeting.

Hinata sat on the bench, breathing easy. A life-long burden had just been removed from her shoulders. She had already told someone she loved them and she thought it was about time she knew what he thought. She ran to room to grab her hoodie. She burst out the gate, searching for Naruto.

Meanwhile, Itachi had untied Naruto and was sitting on the ground, meditating as he called it. "If you want to come back unharmed, I need to take you as a prisoner. Have any rope?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, you should know that. You were just tied up with it."

Naruto sneered at him. He picked up the rope and walked over to Itachi. "All right, get up." Itachi did so. He turned and looked at Naruto. He held out his wrists as Naruto knotted the rope around his arms, torso, and around his neck for good measure.

"Are you sure no one will get suspicious?"

"I don't have a damn idea! Let's go. Don't talk at all." He pulled the rope to move Itachi along.

"Hey, Hinata! Wait, Hinata! It's me, Ryoko!" screamed a joyous Inuzuka.

Hinata skidded to a halt, just barely stopping in time not to hit an old woman. "Oh, hey Ryoko. How are you?"

"Awesome. Me and Shino have matching outfits for the festival, so I'm psyched!"

"Cool. Hey, have you seen," she could feel herself turning red as she talked, "Naruto anywhere?"

"Hmmm, can't say that I have. You smell him today, Akita?" Akita barked a low bark. "Sorry, we haven't seen, heard, or smelled him at all today."

"Oh, well that's ok. Anyways, I have to find him. Let me know if you see any sign of him. Bye."

"Ummm, bye..."

As soon as Hinata turned around, a crowd started yelling. Some were shouts of anger and hate. Others were shouts of gratitude and pride. She ran over to the edge of the mob. She had to push her through the masses of people, but when she got to the front she gasped. There walked Naruto holding a rope. Attached to the end was none other than the infamous Itachi Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey There, everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating. I have been busier than Santa at Christmas time. Whew! Anyways, I am thinking about starting another fanfic, but I'm not sure to which pair should be. I either want to be a GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, or possibly a SasuSaku one. I need some input and you are resources! Hit me up on which one you think it should be. Until next time, PEACE OUT!

- Nate-Dawgg73

* * *

Hinata stood there, watching as Naruto guided Itachi through the fierce crowd. He looked serious. 'Which makes him look even better than normal.' thought Hinata, blushing at her own thought. 'Maybe I should see if he needs help.' "H-hey Naruto!"

"Hinata, can you help me with this crowd?"

"OK. Everyone please give him some room!" The crowd made a small pathway that led to the Hokage Tower. Hinata looked at Naruto. She noticed something very odd. Naruto or Itachi didn't have a scratch on them. They looked completely healthy and rested. Not as if they'd been in a huge brawl. 'I wonder...'

**"Wow. They really hate this prick's guts." **'Hey don't say that, that's messed up. He was forced to and these _people _don't know that.' **"Well, I didn't know that. I am locked out from the world, except for what I get from your head." **'Stupid fox.'

"Hey Naruto? Are you ok? You looked you'd be sick or something. I was worried."

"Oh sorry, Hinata. That dumb fox decided now would be a good time to talk to me."

"Oh. After your done, can I talk to you? You know, alone."

"Of course. But maybe you should come with me. Will you?"

"Sure!"

"All right. We're the best. Believe that!" **"I thought you usually say believe **_**it**_**?" **'I told you to shut it!'

They walked into the Hokage Tower. They walked up the stairs, only seeing a few people wandering around. They reached Tsunade's office. Instead of knocking and waiting to be called in, Naruto just waltzed right in. Tsunade was talking with Kiba, Ryoko, and Shino. Akamaru and Akita sat off to the side. They all stopped and stared their way. Hinata blushed. She didn't like being the center of attention at any circumstance. They saw Naruto holding the rope that was tied to the Uchiha. Everyone, even the dogs, mouths hung open. "What the hell?!"

"Tsunade wait, I can explain."

"Let me at him. I'm gonna rip his head off!" said the Hokage, rolling up her sleeve, clenching her fists.

"Wait."

"You have no right to speak here, Itachi. You are no longer a part of this village."

"Grandma Tsunade, just wait."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't have the Anbu kill him right now!"

"He has been excommunicated from Akatsuki and he has proof that he wasn't the mind behind the Uchiha Massacre."

"Well, that would be sufficient reason enough, but where is this proof?"

Itachi reached inside his Akatsuki cloak. Tsunade inched forward, her hand touching her kunai pouch.

Naruto took the paper and handed it to Tsunade. She grabbed it with enough force to show that she meant 100% business. She looked it over, slowly and inquisitively. Kiba sat on the floor next to Akamaru. Shino and Ryoko kept using sign language to talk to each other.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I here by order you to escort this man to Anbu HQ..."

"But Grandma Tsuna..."

"To be reclassified as a Konoha inhabitant. Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburama, Kiba and Ryoko Inuzuka, you are to accompany him." Akita and Akamaru sat there, looking at the Hokage, tails wagging and tongues hanging out. "As for you two, go with them, you silly pooches." She smiled at the dogs, then look Itachi right in the eye. "You are free to go."

* * *

So the six people and two dogs walked behind an Anbu Ninja who wore a wolf mask with three small blue triangles on each cheek. He stood about 6 foot 7 inches and was well built. His stride was surprisingly quick for a big man. They reached a dead end and the wolf-masked Anbu turned to speak to them. "What you are about to see is extremely classified and very top secret. Only the Anbu Captains and the Hokage know this code. If you so much as utter this to anyone but the Hokage or one of us, you will disappear from Konoha's history." He did a few quick hand signs and tapped the wall in about a thousand different places at amazing speed. He then butted his head on the wall. Silence. Then the wall shifted into two equal parts that separated away from on another.

They crept inside. "OK, Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan, former missing ninja, born of Konohagakure, master of the Sharingan, please step forward. Naruto if you would untie him." Naruto did as he was told. Itachi stepped forward. He was motioned to come in a smaller, darker room. He and the wolf-masked man went in and shut the door.

* * *

About 45 minutes had passed and they still hadn't finished yet. They had to occupy themselves by doing productive things. Akamaru and Akita layed by each other, asleep. Ryoko and Shino were whispering quietly. Kiba, who messing with a mouse, groaned. Naruto and Hinata sat against the wall, both looking down. A thought made its way into Hinata's head. 'Oh yeah! I was supposed to get Naruto's answer. Shino and Ryoko are busy flirting with each other. Kiba is messing with that mouse. Blaagh! Now is a good enough time as any.'

"H-hey N-Naruto?" Naruto was staring at the door. He apparently didn't hear her, because he didn't move one bit. What Hinata didn't know is that Naruto was having a conversation with someone she couldn't see.

About thirty minutes before Hinata had her thought about talking to Naruto, said Jinchuriki's host decided to speak to him. He heard him talk the first time, but ignored him. **"Hey, kit. What are we doing in a place like this? Its to damn boring in here, kit." **Silence from Naruto. **"Hello? You there?" **'Whatdoyawant, you stupid fox?!' **"I just wanted to talk to the only person I can. Is that too much to ask, since you are my jailer?" **'Ugh. Why are you so kamidamn annoying?' At the moment, he felt his consciousness being tugged on. He blinked once, then found himself standing about ankle deep in bad smelling water in a dark hallway. "Oh great, you just had to bring me here, didn't you?" **"Well, yeah." **

He knew that time seemed to go by faster when he talked to Kurama, but he didn't realize it was that fast. At that moment, Hinata started talking to him. He couldn't hear what she said, but he heard her voice. "OK I'm leaving, talk to me when I'm wanting to talk to you." **"But that's never..." **"Exactly."

"Naruto, c-can you hear me?" Hinata asked a blank-faced Naruto.

"Wha..Oh yeah. Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"Oh. So umm, I h-have a question."

"What's that?"

"Well, you, uh, still haven't really answered my...confession. And I was kinda hoping you would give me some kind of sign as to what you're feeling, you know."

Naruto was utterly speechless. She didn't stutter at all. He didn't have his mouth open, but his eyes said it all: he was surprised. Hinata was actually firm with approach. "Well, I...I..." 'Well no one is watching, so maybe I should tell her. Haha, she looks like a poor little kitten beggin' for milk.' "Well, what I think I or what I trying say to you me like a like little."

"Um, I d-don't follow you."

'Stupid stupid stupid! OK get your head together. We got this!' **"Want me to help?" **'No! You just stay out of this!' "OK what I was trying to say is..." 'Here goes nothing.' "...I have been thinking here lately about some stuff. You know, like the time Sakura _confessed _to me. I realized I really don't like Sakura." He turned and gazed into her pale, lavender eyes. "I like someone else. Hinata, I...I l-like y-y-you." He turned away, blushing a crimson that would put Hinata herself to shame, but she, however, was blushing one that made her seem as if she had been in the sun for hours.

Hinata's hands were trembling. That's when she realized the other three in the room were looking in her direction. She turned every so slightly to look at them. 'N...N...N-Naruto l-l-likes m-me...' Kiba looked befuddled as could be. Ryoko had a mischievous grin on her face. Shino was, well, being Shino, that same, unamused look. 'They h-heard him.'

At that opportune moment, Itachi finally walked out wearing new attire. He had a new forehead protector with no line across the middle. He still wore a black cloak, but without the red clouds. His sandals seemed to be the same ones he had on before. "Oh, about time. What the hell took y'all so long in there!?" Kiba said, stewing with unexplained anger.

"OK, now what'll you do now?" Naruto said, still a little pink.

"Are you feeling OK, Naruto? Your face is red."

He did a quick glance towards the cause of his blush. "Of course! I am perfectly fine!"

"Accept he just admitted he liked Hinata!" Ryoko blurted out, a drop of spit landing in her long, Burnett hair. Naruto turned as red as Kurama's chakra.

"Oh? Hn. Well, I have this, um, permit to show I am officially a Konoha citizen, but I am still on probation. Congratulations, you two," he said looking at the uncomfortable blonde and blue haired ninjas. "By the way, do you know where I could stay? They won't let me stay on the Uchiha Estate just yet."

Naruto shook off his embarrassment for the moment. "You can stay with me for while. I don't care."

"OK. Thank you for your kindness. I really don't deserve any at all."

* * *

Later, Naruto showed Itachi his apartment. He told Itachi to go inside and make himself at home.

"But don't I need a key?"

"I never bothered to lock it. People hated me too much. They'd break in."

Naruto turned and walked off, leaving Itachi behind to look shocked alone. He turned down the road and saw a certain Hyuga heiress behind a pole, looking at him. He smiled, blushed slightly, and started to walk in her direction.

'He's coming! Oh my gosh, he's coming!'

"Um, hey Hinata."

"H-hi, Naruto."

They stood across from each other, the awkward silence hanging over them like a curtain. "So, well, um, since I told you how I feel, how do you feel?"

Hinata looked down at the ground. At that moment, she had been doing her habit of pushing her index fingers together, but she stopped all of a sudden. She looked up at her love, his blonde hair swaying in the breeze. "I...I couldn't be happier, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and poked Hinata in the stomach. She giggled. Naruto and Hinata both starting walking down the street, not hand in hand, but side by side.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter up and ready to be read. I know it seems so long and unexciting, but I have a purpose for that. Anyways, I hope y'all like it. And remember, Carpe Diem.  
Peace Out!

- Nate-Dawgg73

P.S. - I still need ideas for my other fic. Please give me some info! Thank you again. I is out!

* * *

**"What are you doing, kit? How do you know for sure you like this girl? It could just be a simple crush again." **'I can't explain it.'

"Hey, Naruto does this mean that you and me are...well, you know," she paused because her nervousness got the better of her, "t-together?"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. All of a sudden, he fell forward, landing face first in the dirt. "Naruto?! Are you OK? Naruto?" Hinata almost shouted. Luckily, Sakura walked by and saw what happened.

"Hinata, what happened?"

"I d-don't kn-know. He just...fainted."

"Ha. Ain't that ironic. Usually you faint around him. Not the other way around."

"I haven't fainted in a while!"

"You did at the meeting with Tsunade."

"Oh, y-yeah. I forgot that one."

"Enough of that. What happened to Mr. Dense here?"

"Well, I asked him a q-question, then he just f-fell down."

"What'd you ask him, hmm?" Sakura already thought she knew, and she couldn't help feel a small pang of jealously toward her friend. 'Wait, why am I jealous?' Could she really be starting to actually _like like _Naruto? 'No that's not it. I don't like Sas...I mean Naruto.'

Hinata blushed after Sakura's question. She didn't want to tell Sakura, but she did it reluctantly anyways. "Well, d-did here about N-Naruto, um, telling me he liked me?"

Sakura nearly fell over from shock. Did Naruto really have a change of heart that quick? Or was he still as naive and dense as ever? 'Oh, Naruto what did you do.' "Wow, that's...really something. We should get him to the hospital. Help me carry him?"

"O-of course."

Simultaneously to Naruto being taken to the hospital, Naruto had a problem of his own.

"Ah! You stupid fox! Why did you have to forcefully bring me here!?"

**"To talk to you before you hurt that poor girl."**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Listen, kit. What you are feeling I thought was love, but I was wrong. All you can think about is her right?"**

"Right. Doesn't that mean I love her?"

**"It depends. What you think about isn't her personality or her commitment. You just think about her **_**curves**_** and such. You are in lust, not love."**

"Lust? What the heck's that?"

**"I forgot, you're as dense as a brick. Lust is similar to love, but in a more perverted and wrong way. All you really think about is bad things. You should wait until it is actually love. And when you start having bad thoughts like that, you should just mentally kick yourself or something. I'll help you. Anyways, beware when you open your eyes. Your in the hospital with those bright ass lights. Later, kit."**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and sure enough, those lights were blaring into his eyes, causing him to get an instant headache, if he didn't have one already. He was propped up so he didn't have to sit up. It looked to be mid-afternoon, but he wasn't sure. He just looked out the window and saw a bright sun, which made his head hurt worse. He looked around and saw a note on the stand beside the hospital bed. He picked it up slowly, as if it would break if he took it too hard. He read it slowly. It read,

_Dear Naruto,_

_I don't know why you passed out, but I still need to know. Do you think we should get together or not? I really need to know. Anyways, if you don't get out anytime soon, I'll come visit you. If you do, please try and find me. _

_Love, Hinata_

Naruto sat there, silently and deep in thought. He pondered over every last word Kyuubi said to him. '_You are in lust, not love...'_ That phrase kept going through his head. He realized he _did_ only think about her in _that _way. She was pretty, that he had no doubt about. 'No wonder it felt just like I still liked Sakura, but with Hinata. I guess I don't exactly love her like she does me. I'll give it time, like he said. But about her question...'

* * *

Hinata and Sakura decided to have a girls night so they went to find the others to see if they were in on it. They were walking down the street when they spotted Ryoko and Akita walking into the flower shop Ino worked at.

They went in, hoping to catch Ino and Ryoko at the same time. To their advantage, not only was Ino and Ryoko in there, but Tenten as well.

"Hey, girls. How's it going?" Sakura greeted the three. Said three didn't even acknowledge Sakura. Tenten pulled Hinata over towards them. That's when the million question were being spilled out like a can of beans.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! Did Naruto really tell you he liked you? Eek! This is so exciting!"

"Calm down, Tenten. By the look on her face, I'd say the knuckle-head really did it!" Ino said quite surely.

"Hey hey hey. Hina gotta boy-toy now," said Ryoko, nudging Hinata with her elbow.

"All right, quit out. Yes that dobe did tell Hinata, but they aren't officially dating yet. As a matter of fact, all of us should march right down to the hospital and make him answer her."

"The hospital? Why's he there?" questioned Ino.

"Long story. C'mon girls. Let's get Hinata's man!"

"OK. I bet your excited your man is coming back, aren't ya?" asked Tenten. Sakura just let out a depressed sigh and began trudging towards the hospital.

By the time Naruto finally got out of the hospital, the sky was beginning to turn purple and orange. He started out the door when he saw Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Shino's girlfriend whose name slipped his mind at the moment walking down the street in his direction. He ran to a nearby alley to watch them.

"Are you OK, Hinata? Your looking whiter than usual." chimed Ryoko

"Not mention your trembling a bit." Sakura said.

"I...I'm fine. J-just n-nervous, that's all."

"Why wouldn't you be? The boy you've like since Kami knows when might actually return your love." Tenten didn't know Naruto could hear her, but she almost thought he heard him gasp.

* * *

Naruto accidentally did gasp. He hid before anyone could notice him though. He saw the group of girls go into the hospital. Then he saw his chance and began to run down the road, not looking back for anything.

The sky had darkened even more by the time he got to his apartment. He went inside and sat down on his bed, scratching his head. He kept thinking about what the Kyuubi said to him. Why couldn't he get it out? A thought of Hinata stripping popped into his head. "No! Bad Naruto! Do not think about her in that way! She is still your friend."

His stomach rumbled loudly, but he ignored it. He wasn't tired, but he felt the urge to go to bed. He still had his sandals on, but he could care less. He turned out his light, got under the covers, and tried to catch some sleep, not knowing the stress he was going through was only the beginning.

* * *

After the girls found out Naruto left the hospital, they decided to try his apartment. Hinata was the only one that knew where it was, because she'd seen him go there during her watching sessions. She felt embarrassed. Not even Sakura, his former teammate, knew where her beloved lived.

The sun was sinking even lower now, but you could still see a little less than half over the Konoha wall. They reached his apartment a few minutes later. His kitchen light was off, but the bedroom light was in. Ryoko was about to knock on his door, but Hinata stopped her when the light went off.

"He just went to bed. I'll ask him t-tomorrow."

"Ah, man. I was looking forward to it, too. Oh well. Me and Akita are out. How 'bout we meet at that place we were going to eat at tonight. Don't forget, the Kazekage and his posse will get here tomorrow."

"Hey, that's right! Well, we all should hang at the festival Tsunade is holding. Anyways, bye gals! See y'all tomorrow."

They all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Hinata was tired. She hadn't done much that day, so she didn't know why she was tired. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She put her hands in her hoodie pocket and began to walk home.

Shortly after, she climbed into bed. And, like her love, without supper. She went to sleep. No dreams or thoughts came. Just plain, silent sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there, hi there, ho there! It's your boy, hitting y'all up with another chapter. And whew doggie, its my longest one yet. Hope all y'all are reading. Anyways, I think after I am done with this fic, I will right a GaaMatsu fic. Alright, if you have any if's and's or but's just review it to me. Peace out!

- Nate-Dawgg73

* * *

Itachi Uchiha had been ridiculed, cursed, spit on, exiled, and worst of all, he was hungry. He heard Naruto come home around 7:30. He was laying on the couch, dying of hunger. He was going to ask him for a few dollars, but he looked a little depressed, so he left him alone. He honestly thought Naruto forgot he was there. He just sat there for a while. Finally, he got up to check the kitchen for anything he could mussel up.

He found some instant ramen, but wasn't sure if it was good or not. He took the package from the cabinet, getting ready for his small meal. He was about to turn on the light, but he saw a bunch of girls at the window. He hid behind the couch to make sure they didn't see him. He recognized three of them to be Hinata, Sakura, and Ryoko. 'I wonder...'

They left shortly after, but Hinata stood there a few moments longer, a far away look in her eye, which made her look more serious. Itachi couldn't help but admire her beauty. The sun cast an orange-like glow which magnified her beauty even more so. But, this was Naruto's girl. He couldn't take Naruto's girl. And even if he tried, Hinata wouldn't fall for him. She was way to faithful to her love to Naruto to let anything like that happen.

He watched her leave with a peculiar thought in his head. What about Sakura? She had no one, so she was available. 'Last time I checked, my little brother thinks I was dead. So if he's coming here tomorrow, maybe we can have a little chat...about his pretty little cherry blossom: Sakura.'

* * *

The next morning came quickly as far as Hinata was concerned. It felt like she had just shut her eyes five minutes ago. Now the orange light of the sun crept in and found its way to her room. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched. She got up and decided she should take a shower since today was the day of Tsunade's festival. She couldn't help but think of Naruto. He had said he liked her. She went to the bathroom to do her business and take a shower.

Around ten minutes later she stepped over to her closet to find something to wear for the day. She was always so shy; she always hid her body with big jackets. She didn't think she had a very nice body, but others, such as her teammates Kiba and Shino, not to mention Naruto, all thought she was considerably good looking. What Hinata didn't know is Naruto had done an excess amount of think about her curvy curves. She was nervous, but she decided she would try to wear something a little tighter than her usually hoodie. So instead, she chose a fish-net shirt with a lavender T-shirt over it, with her forehead protector hanging around neck. She had on a pair of ninja pants that were a little longer than her normal ones, which also showed her anatomy a little more so. She grabbed a light blue, almost turquoise vest and walked out the door, preparing to start the day off right.

* * *

On the opposite side of Konoha, Mr. Uzumaki was still snoring the day away. Speaking of snoring, Itachi didn't get hardly any sleep because of Naruto's infernal snoring. Itachi got up from his spot on the couch and marched into Naruto's room, not even bothering to put on some pants. He stopped in front of said ninja's bed. He did a few quick hand seals in a slow pace for him, but still pretty fast. In about 5 seconds, he had a ball of water in his hand. With no hesitation whatsoever, he dropped the water onto Naruto. Naruto sprang out of bed, pulling out a kunai from who knows where. He saw Itachi and relaxed a little bit.

"You snore like a damn cow!"

"Oh, haha. Sorry." He stretched his arms out, getting the feeling of awakeness back into his system. "What time is it?"

"Time to wake up! Gosh, I almost wished I would have killed you all those times I could have."

"Am I really that bad? Haha, funny. Every time I went on a mission with someone they hardly ever mentioned my snoring. I guess they can tolerate it better than you can." With a shrug of his shoulders, Naruto jumped down off his bed and over to his bathroom. He thought it be the right thing to take a shower, since he hadn't taken one in over a week or so.

Itachi went into the kitchen. He searched for anything that would make a good breakfast. To his dismay, all he found was instant ramen. 'Does Naruto not have any eggs, or bacon, or at least some freakin' bread to make toast? Man, today is looking bleak already.'

Some time later, Naruto was out of the, dressed in his normal black and orange shirt, but with black pants instead of orange ones. "Man all my orange pants are dirty. I gotta do laundry or something."

He walked into the kitchen. Apparently, Itachi had left, because he was no where to be seen. Naruto got a package of his favorite instant ramen and chowed down.

After his ramen breakfast, Naruto went out to see if he could find and _avoid _Hinata. He had been thinking and he thought the best way for lust to turn to love is to do what someone else did for love. Since Hinata had watched Naruto and grown to love him, maybe it would work oppositely. Naruto was going to watch Hinata just like she did him.

* * *

Sakura had had a busy morning right from the start. This was the day her beloved Sasuke would return. Oh, how she yearned for this day for so long and now, it was going to happen. She woke up with a start, the thought of Sasuke's return exploding into her mind. She sprang to her bathroom. In record breaking time, Sakura took a shower, went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and on top of all that, she was dressed in a matter of seconds.

She grabbed her purse and sprang out the door. When she was plenty far away from her house, she realized something. What was she supposed to do? She stopped and started walking at a much slower pace. She thought she might as well hang out with Hinata and/or Ino so she began walking towards Hyuga Manor.

* * *

Speaking of Hyuga, Hinata was heading towards Ichiraku's to see if Naruto was there. She felt less hot and stuffy without her over-sized hoodie. She was actually enjoying her newest attire. She was still a little uncomfortable over it, but she liked that she had gain enough confidence in herself to wear better fitting clothes. She knew most guys would like it and she hoped Naruto was one of them.

However, Naruto had already found Hinata and was keeping a close eye on her. And he _did _think she looked good in her knew clothes. He also noticed other citizens, especially males, looking at her with strange looks. Some were looks of astonishment and others were looks of disapproval. Naruto saw a young citizen smile and wink at Hinata. He felt the slightest hint of jealous creeping its way to a more drastic emotion. Hinata however just ignored him like he wasn't even there. The boy was shocked. He looked her up and down and began to follow her. He was joined by a few of other dudes about the same age as he was.

"Excuse me, Miss? I couldn't help, but notice you passing back there?" said the boy. Apparently he considered himself a Casanova, because he didn't even hesitate to drape his arm over her. Naruto was about to spring forward, but before he could do anything or Hinata could protest, Shikamaru decided to speak to him from behind him and his buds.

"I don't know if you know this, but that's Naruto Uzumaki's girl. Not only that, she's a friend of mine. Now remove your arm, or I..."

"No, Shikamaru. If he doesn't I will remove it for him." Shikamaru was a little surprised by the Hyuga's actions and words.

"Naruto Uzumaki? You're dating that pathetic loser? Come on, babe, you should be dating me."

Naruto had had enough of watching by the sidelines. He stepped out and began to march towards Mr. Confidence. Shikamaru saw him out of the corner of his eye. 'Man, Naruto looks pissed. This is gonna be a drag if we have to whoop these guys. This is gonna get good at the start though.' Shikamaru smiled and turned in Naruto's direction.

"Well, she's not with you. She's with me. Now, let's go, Hina. We're leaving these losers."

"Hina? You mean Hinata Hyuga? The shy one? I didn't even recognize you with all these clothes that made you a hottie."

"Hey, pal," Naruto said, while walking over and pushing the dude, "I said back off. Come on Hinata."

"OK. L-let's go."

"Hey, Naruto. You think you can just walk up and push me like that? Push me, Shang Liwanu, like that. NO WAY!"

"You gonna do something about it, punk?" Shang glared angrily while taking a few steps back. "Didn't think so."

"Just you wait. We'll get you when your bitch ain't here to see it."

Naruto turned around lightning fast and smashed Shang right in his nose. "You ever come near Hinata again," stated Naruto, his eyes changing from blue to red, "I'll make you suffer!"

Shang and his crew backed away in fear, Shang's nose bleeding all other his shirt. He stood up and ran away, his friends right behind him.

"N-Naruto, you d-didn't have to do th-that. It didn't hurt my feelings. Besides, I could've taken him easily."

"Well, I know, but I don't want anyone disrespecting you like that. Even if I didn't like you like I do now, I still would socked that idiot in the face."

"Hey, Naruto. Nice punch."

"Thanks, Shikamaru. For the thought and for standing up for Hinata when I wasn't around."

"Only you were around."

"Huh?"

"I saw you man. Hinata may not have but I did. What were you doing, spying on her?"

Naruto blushed and grunted. He started to walk away, Hinata tailing him. Shikamaru laughed then went on his way.

"What were you doing, Naruto?"

'Oh, crap. What do I tell her? What should I say? Man, I wasn't ready for this.' **"Calm down! Relax yourself. Just tell her the truth. It's better that way." **'What?! You crazy? I can't do that. She'll hate me!' **"She's loved you for like 13 years or something like that. I'm sure one little thing like that wouldn't even matter that much."**

"Well, I was...watching you."

Hinata blushed, but hid it from Naruto. "Oh. B-but why were you?"

"Umm, you see I was just, uh, well you see. You know how, uh, I have the Kyuubi inside me, right? Well, me and it had a conversation. That's why I passed out yesterday. Well, we talked and he thinks I don't really, uh, like you the way I think. So in order to make sure I did, I was going to watch you, like you watched me."

Hinata just kept walking, not saying a word. She thought about what he'd said. 'I guess that makes sense, but...' "What made you think watching me would make you love me?" She slipped up and said 'love' instead of 'like'. Naruto heard that little detail, but chose to shove it aside.

"Umm, honestly, I had an idea. You watched me and grew to love me," 'Man, she looks good in that shirt. Stop it, stop it, stop it. Keep on topic, Naruto' ,"I thought if I watched you long enough, I'd grow to, you know...l-love y-you."

Hinata blushed a bright crimson. She stopped abruptly. She turned towards Naruto and let a small smile slip across her lips. She leaned forward and kissed Naruto's whiskered cheek. She squeeze his hand and walked away, leaving Naruto in a daze, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

Lee was still in bed, surprisingly enough. He was snoring comfortably when all of a sudden Gai jumped in started to yell at him. "COME ON, LEE! YOU'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!"

Lee fell out of bed, accidentally letting his blatter loose on the way down. "Gai-sensei! The hell?"

"Lee, did you just wet yourself?"

"Umm, uh..."

"Don't worry. It happens. Now hurry! Sasuke is coming home today and I want you to be ready for anything! After this, we will head Neji's then Tenten's."

"Why did you come to my house first?"

"Well, usually you'd be up by now. Tell, you what. You take a shower and stuff and meet us at the training grounds in exactly 15 minutes. Got it?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! But why do I need to be ready?"

"I'll explain later. You have 14 minutes and 43 seconds left. Better get busy." With that Gai jumped out the window towards Hyuga Manor. He thought Tenten might've spent the night there...again.

Lee disrobed and sprang to take a shower. He thoroughly cleaned himself. He jumped out of the shower and ran down stairs. He reached for door handle. He cracked the door then shut it suddenly. "Clothes. I need clothes." He ran upstairs and dressed in usually green thing, tying his forehead protector around his waist. He jumped down his stairs. He opened and locked his door and ran straight for the training grounds, even though he had a little less than ten minutes left.

* * *

Sakura was walking in her usually clothes, except she had her forehead protector in her purse which she just now started to actually carry. She turned the corner to find Naruto staring the other direction and rubbing his left cheek.

She walked up behind him, preparing to scare him. "NARUTO!" she yelled as she jumped on his back.

"Holy ships! Whoa! Sakura, you scared the crud out of me!"

"Hahaha! That's what I was going for. So your cheek hurt or something?"

"Oh, no."

"Then why're you rubbing it?"

"Ummm...I d-don't have to tell you why."

"Ohhhh, I see. Hmm."

"Whatever. What are doing today?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask you."

"Sakura! Naruto!" Lee shouted barreling at them. He skidded to a halt in a cloud of dust right beside them. "Hey y'all know what y'all should do?"

"Try to convince you to not be so enthusiastic."

"No, Naruto! You two should come to the training ground with us!"

"Us? Who's us?"

"Neji, Tenten, and I. You know what? We should get all the others to come too. I have to be there in like 5 minutes so I can't help. Sorry. Anyways, hope y'all come!"

Naruto shrugged and looked at Sakura questionably. "So? You wanna?"

"Why not? Sure."

"Cool. Hinata just went that way."

"Oh! That's why you were..." Naruto put his hand over her mouth.

"Please keep it down. We're not quite together yet!"

"Mgggfhghpgpfft! OK fine but get your hand off my mouth!"

They began heading towards the direction Hinata went. They turned the corner and surprisingly found Hinata coming towards them. "N-Naruto. Sakura. I just ran into Lee and..."

"We know. Your lover-boy here and I were coming to get you. But it looks like Lee got to you first."

"Y'all three too?"

"Sh-Shikamaru? Ino? Ch-Choji?"

"Yeah, he said we should go, too. But can we get something to eat first? I'm starving."

"Choji, you're always starving."

"Hey, where's your goth boyfriend? He coming too, Ino?"

"Sai is not goth! Yes he is coming. And at least I have a boyfriend. You don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Man, you two are troublesome. Yeah, we'll come. Its kind of a drag, but oh well. And yeah, let's get something to eat first."

"Sounds good. Who are we missing? Oh, yeah. Shino and Kiba. Neji and Tenten are already there with Lee."

"Don't forget my Sai."

"Oh, yeah. Sai, too. Anyways, where do think is a place that will seat 13 of us?"

"13? Where'd you get 13?" asked Ino.

"Well there's us original 11. Plus Sai. Then most likely Kiba's cousin Ryoko."

"Aw. Such a drag. She is more annoying than Kiba and you, Naruto, put together."

"Hey!"

"I kn-know a place."

"Really? Where at, Hinata?"

"Its actually fairly close to your house, Sakura. You, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru can go ahead and go. It's called Yakiniku Q."

"What about you and, ahem, lover-boy?" asked Sakura.

"Well, we could go get Shino, Kiba, and Ryoko."

"Oh OK. You two going alone?"

"Uh.."

"Haha, I know. Oh yeah, don't forget Shiho."

"Could this get anymore of a drag. She like's me, you know."

"Oh, shut up Shikamaru. You have a girlfriend, so don't worry about it."

"Haha, nice one Ino. OK, we going to eat and you two find the other four. Now, time for Choji to eat!"

"Wait, just a sec here. Neji, Tenten, and Lee are training a little bit. Shouldn't we train as well?"

"Good point. Okay, Shiho doesn't train like we do, so just get the other three. You know what, Naruto. If you put thinking into everyday life, you'd be able to beat anybody."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto went towards the Inuzuka household, hoping Shino would be there visiting Ryoko. They walked up to the door and knocked. Kiba answered the door in nothing but his boxers. Hinata blushed then looked away.

"Huh? Hinata, oh, sorry gimme a sec." Kiba shut the door. He apparently ran upstairs and fell, because that is what it sounded like. Dogs started barking and yelling broke out. Kiba yelled loudly and the noise died down. He stomped to the door and opened it again, in his normal attire, minus his forehead protector. "Eh, sorry. Well, ahem, what did y'all, uh, want?"

"Well, before your boxers blinded Hinata, we came to tell you that all of the whole gang is gathering at the training grounds and the we were going to go eat."

"The gang, huh? Whose all going, then?"

"Well, the original Konoha 11, Sai, and Ryoko are going to train a little first. Afterwards, we'd go get Shiho and meet at the Yakiniku Q. You up for it?"

"Well, I don't like it that my cousin has to go, but eh, well, can't win 'em all. And if you were hoping Shino was here visiting her, you got it backwards. She woke up way too damn early to go see him. Anyways, I'll get my forehead protector, Akamaru, and Akita then I'll go with y'all."

"She didn't take Akita?"

"Ha, no. She likes to pee at Shino's house." Kiba went inside and came back about two minutes later, wearing his forehead protector, the two dogs in tow.

"O-OK, let's go."

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Oh, come on. It's just a itty-bitty spider. You don't have a problem with any other bug, but spiders."

"SH-SHINO! GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"All right, calm down. Now, get off my curtain and come sit. I'll put Rose back in her jar."

"Th-that is n-not a l-l-little s-s-spider. Its a fr-freaking tarantula."

"Well, she's still small for tarantula's."

"She's as big as my freaking face! That's little? Ohmygosh, please don't tell me you have a normal size one!"

"No, I do not..."

"Oh thank you, sweet Kami!"

"...yet."

"Hey, Shino! You and my brat cousin here?" Kiba yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, lovely. Kiba is here."

"Lovely? How is him being here lovely?"

"It was sarcasm."

Kiba walked in Shino's room. He saw Rose the Tarantula and freaked out! "Whoa, man! That is the biggest spider I've ever seen. Damn! Can I hold? Please please please please please!"

"No. What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm not sure. Naruto and Hinata are waiting downstairs. They'll explain everything. And don't go down there with that thing. Hinata will freak out more than Ryoko did."

Shino and Ryoko followed Kiba downstairs. Hinata and Naruto stood in the middle of Shino's living room, chatting amongst themselves. Right before they could see the other three, Hinata let out a small giggle and blushed at something Naruto had said. Kiba went down and his jaw clenched. Ryoko new right then that he was jealous of Naruto. For good reason, too. He had the heart of one of the most eligible bachelorettes in all of Konoha. Well, used to be bachelorette.

"So I see you two are hitting it off pretty good." said Ryoko, winking at the unsure couple-to-be.

Naruto and Hinata blushed. They glanced at each other then looked away. Naruto told Shino and Ryoko about their plans of training and eating. He even had to remind them of Gaara's coming. The festival Tsunade was planning is tonight and they all are going as one huge group. Sasuke is going to be there and so is his brother.

"Wait a minute. Itachi Uchiha will be there? I thought he was dead."

"Well, he's not dead anymore, haha. Well, now he is a citizen of Konoha, but he's on probation, I guess you could say, at the moment. Anyways, we better hurry off towards the training grounds. They probably already started."

After all that, the five people and two canines ran to the training grounds, anxious to train.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Gaara and Matsuri walked side by side, at the back of their caravan.

"So Gaar-, I mean, Kazekage. I wanted to thank you for that dinner about two weeks ago but never got the chance."

"Your welcome. After all, you make me feel like a child again when I make you laugh."

"Haha, oh Gaara." She wrapped her arms around him. He returned her gesture by wrapping his arms around her for a tight, yet heart-felt embrace. He looked into Matsuri's brown eyes and his heart sped up real fast. She looked into his eyes and she realized their bodies were very _very _close together. She felt nervous, but she liked the hug anyways. Gaara guided her behind a tree and began to lean in ever so slightly. Matsuri didn't know why, but she was leaning in too. Gaara's eyes closed right before it closed. Their lips met. Matsuri grew wide-eyed. His lips opened a door to untold passion. She was real tight, but loosened her grip and she slowly sank into Gaara's warmth, deepening their kiss. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. They slowly and reluctantly backed away from each other. Matsuri was in a daze and had a smile from ear to ear. Gaara just had a blank look. Matsuri was about to turn and walk away, but before she could, she saw the corners of Gaara's lips curl up and smile right back at her.


	9. Chapter 9

What's up, my pups? Nate-Dawgg hitting at ya! So I have decided to do another fanfic. Next chapter for this and first for that one will be up before you know it. If you have any problems with my writing, please let me know. Flame me or praise me, I can take it. PEACE OUT!

- Nate-Dawgg73

P.S. - **I do not, I repeat, do not own Naruto at all, whatsoever, no matter how much I wish I did. I have forgotten to do this in previous chapters, so here it is now. Naruto ain't mine and probably ain't never gonna. Peace out again!**

* * *

"Hiiiiyaaaa!" yelled Lee as he sprang forward to attack his former sensei. Gai simple side-stepped him and grabbed his ankle. Lee went for a kick to the head, but Gai caught his attempt and threw him by both legs into a nearby training post. All of a sudden, Neji sprang from cover and jabbed a kunai outward. Gai just barely dodged, loosing a strand of hair as he went. He raised his leg and hit Neji clear on his head, knocking him over. Tenten appeared behind Gai with a katana in hand. She swung down, but met metal with metal. Gai had blocked her katana with a kunai without even turning around. Tenten sweat-dropped then took another swing at Gai only to hit the ground. Gai was behind her in a flash and disarmed her, the katana flying and landing in the branches of a tree. Neji jumped up and Lee ran straight towards Gai while Tenten whipped out another scroll. Neji grabbed Gai and put him in a grapple while Lee began to assault him. Fortunately for Gai, Neji only had one arm pinned down. Gai blocked every punch, kick, chop, and thrust Lee barraged him with. Tenten had finished summoning her weapons and had a mini arsenal of sharp toys for him to play tag with. She picked up a kunai a threw it at him, following that one by many other deadly doohickies. Neji let go and Lee sprang safely at Tenten's side. Without warning, Gai was stabbed and shanked with every skin-piercing object Tenten threw! The three gasped at the spectacle, only to find that Gai was a now a log, which could hardly be seen, because Tenten's weapons were nearly completely blotting out the brown wood. They turned around to see Gai standing in his nice-guy pose, looking more triumphant than usual.

"Nice try, sprouts! I am the victor and you three are the losers! Ha!" he said, smiling brilliantly.

At that time, the rest of our favorite heroes joined the battlers. Only Naruto and his group hadn't yet arrived.

"That was some intense fighting." said Choji.

"Yeah. Must be a drag."

"Shikamaru, shut up. I'm gonna tell Temari your being an ass when she gets here!"

"Humph! Troublesome."

"Anyways, we're all here except..."

"Sorry we're late, guys! We had to go to both their houses."

"Hello, Naruto, Hinata. Nice to see you. You too, Shino, Kiba, and Ryoko." Neji was still kind of a stiff, even if Naruto straightened him out four years ago.

"Well, you three didn't tell me I would have more opponents?"

"What's the matter Gai? Can't handle yourself?" said a certain white haired ninja, reading his Icha Icha book.

"Kakashi! My good friend and arch rival! I'd like to see you do any better."

"Ha, I don't know if I could. I saw how you had some difficulty with your old three. Not too long ago, I had trouble with just Naruto and Sakura. I'd get my ass kicked if all of them were on me, with the Byakugan, Shadow possession, and Rasengan wielders down there."

"Hmm, at least you admit that. Aha! I, using my incredible intelligence, have come up with a proposition for you, Kakashi. Since we are tied in our compitions, what do you say we team up against all of our lower counterparts."

"Ha, you two? Against all 13 of us? Well, I thought Naruto was too confident, but you two would probably cover for the rest of us."

"Ahem, well, Ino, at least I could stand a chance against one of them."

"Enough, enough. If these two oldies want to fight us, let them." said Tenten, matter of factually.

"So, the youngsters agree to it then. Whataya say, Kakashi?"

"I got some time to kill so, why not."

"So Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Ryoko? Are y'all ready for the taste of defeat with a side of failure, cuz thats whats on the menu for today!"

They were all getting ready for their competition when Hanabi and Konohamaru ran up to them. "Hey, Naruto!" yelled Konohamaru, accidentally stepping on Ino's foot as her ran up to him.

"Hey, twerp! Watch out!"

"Sorry. Anyways, Tsunade needs you."

"Ah, Grandma, what now?"

Hanabi eyed him rather oddly. Hinata noticed this, but didn't let it bother her. "Hinata, Tsunade also needs you. Along with everyone except Kakashi and Gai."

"Well, I guess I can finish my book and you, Gai, can go comb your hair."

"Kakashi! How dare you insult my wonderful, perfect locks!"

"Konohamaru, why didn't you just say she needs all of us?"

"I dunno."

"Because he's dense like you," said Hanabi, earning a giggle out of the other girls. Naruto glared at her then turned towards the others.

"Alright guys, let's go get this over with."

Shino started walking towards the Hokage tower, but stopped and tilted his head ever so slightly. "Do you hear that?" he asked no one.

Ino and Sakura jumped on top of a training post to look in the direction Shino was listening in. "Damn it, forehead, I was here first."

"No way, pig, I got here before you did."

Kiba and Akamaru started to smell in that direction as well. Ryoko and Akita did the same. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugans. Shortly after, Neji and Hinata gasped in unison.

Shikamaru got that serious look on his face. "Neji, what is it?"

"It's the Kazekage and his caravan. They are about fifty miles out, but something is wrong. They have a box and packs, but Gaara is carrying his sister...and they're sprinting very fastly."

Shikamaru's serious look turned into one of concern. "Temari? What are they running from?"

This time Hinata spoke. "Th-they are running from a cloud or a storm rather."

Tenten ran up to Neji, gripping his shoulder. "Shouldn't we go to Tsunade and report this?"

"Yes. And because she summoned us."

"Shikamaru, Sakura and I should stay and wait for the Sand caravan. The rest of you go." Naruto was Gaara's closest friend in Konoha and he'd feel more welcomed if Naruto was there to greet him personally. Plus, if they had to fight, Naruto would be enthusiastically delighted to help his friend.

Neji nodded towards Naruto and him and the rest began to walk in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Hinata looked at Naruto and decided she'd do something. She grabbed his hand and told him, "be c-careful." Naruto grinned a fox-like grin at her and then she ran off with the others.

Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto ran to the front gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were there, almost as always. When the three arrived in their hurry, the two Jounin got up and went to them. "What's going on here, you three?"

Sakura looked him in the eye as if he were stupid, then said, "the Kazekage and his caravan are on their way in and in quite a hurry." As if on cue, the gargantuan thunder-boomer came into better view of the citizens and shinobi of Konoha. Lightning struck a tree, which burst into flames and fell into the approaching Sand caravan. The box Neji spoke of flew up and landed on the opposite side of the burning part of the tree. Gaara's sand snaked around it again and they returned to running for their lives. Kankuro, Matsuri, and Baki along with a few other Sand shinobi were ahead of their Kazekage, who was still carrying Temari and controlling his sand. Gaara's gourd fell off his back, but turned to sand before it hit the ground and went to form around the box with the other sand.

Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the huge cloud. Shikamaru and Naruto ran towards the Sand ninja. They passed Kankuro and the others and went straight to Gaara. Shikamaru took Temari and Naruto picked the box out of the sand. Gaara looked utterly exhausted, but ran on again, Shikamaru a little ahead, Naruto running beside him.

Sakura, Izumo, and Kotetsu lead the group to the Hokage Tower, following the last one inside. Sakura noticed all the people were inside and looking through windows or open doors at the spectacle.

Finally, the cloud arrived and seemed to be shredded. Rain poured down in a furious downfall. Lightning kept striking the lightning rods all around the Hidden Leaf.

"So Kazekage? Welcome to Konoha." Naruto said, bent over panting. Gaara looked at him, coughing once or twice.

"Heh, and I thought the sand storms in Suna were bad."

"Well, we hardly ever even get a storm half the size of that one," said Naruto, pointing to the window. He turned around and saw Tsunade standing there, tapping her foot expectantly. The others were behind her, looking at them as well.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage. I see you had a mostly good journey, except for that freak storm. Wait a sec! STORM?! Shit, there can't be a storm; tonight is the festival! No no no no!"

"Lady Tsunade, maybe the storm will pass," Shizune said to Tsunade. Tsunade put hands on her head and began to rub her temples.

"I already have enough stress and irritation and this freakin' storm is getting on my case. Last thing I need. I do know what I need," she turned towards the group, "so who wants to have a drink with me?"

"Lady Tsunade! None of them are old enough to drink yet." said Shizune.

"Hey, I'm the freakin' Hokage so if one of them wants to get a drink with me they can. If they don't serve us, they are basically refusing me as their Hokage! So, anyone up for it?" Naruto and Gaara looked at each other decided one drink wouldn't hurt them.

"Yeah, Grandma Tsunade, me and Gaara will go with you."

"But N-Naruto, you don't d-drink."

"Don't worry, Hinata. I promise I won't drink to much at all. And I never break a promise." He smiled and winked at her, then walked over to Tsunade.

* * *

'Oh, Naruto.' Hinata began to think about what had happened the past couple of days. Not so long ago, Naruto had held her hand to bring her to the training grounds. His eyes had made her heart beat loudly and even though she finally was convinced she could spar with him and not worry about getting hurt or hurting him. His fox-like grin and crystal cerulean eyes mesmerized her every time she saw them. She had a thought and walked over to Sakura to ask her about it. "Umm, Sakura?"

"Hmm, oh, hi Hinata. What's going on?"

"Oh, n-nothing much, but I need to ask you a question."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, you said you loved Naruto right? But only to get him to stop chasing after Sasuke. Since Sasuke is back," she said, glancing at the box over by Neji and Kiba," do you love Naruto for real?"

"Uh..." Sakura didn't know. She had been in deep thought about this particular issue for some time now. She still felt very strongly for Sasuke, but also for Naruto. She loved Naruto as a good friend, but Lee, too, as well. She admired all three of them for their amazing abilities. This was no ordinary love triangle as it were. This was something different, a love maze, as it would seem. "I...I can't really say. I'm just confused about all this. Sasuke being home, spending time with Lee, Naruto's personality changing a bit. It's just not the same and I'm not sure." She looked Hinata dead in her eyes. "If you ask me, I think Naruto loves someone else besides me."

Hinata felt her face heat up. She nearly started pushing her index fingers together, but stopped herself. "Wh-who?"

Sakura knew at that point that even if she loved Naruto in that way, it was already to late. His heart had been snagged by someone else, whose affections had been for him longer than anyone else's for anyone else. 'Huh? Did I really just say that in my head?' "He loves you, Hinata. He doesn't quite get love yet. I've noticed him stare at you with lustfulness, but now every time he looks at you, that lust is no longer there. There's something more. Something bright."

"B-but how do you know?"

"Every time he's near you, he seems to glow with happiness. If someone mentions your name, he has to know what they're talking about. He looks at you constantly, but only enough for people paying close enough attention to him to notice. And the kicker is, he has a picture of you in his Gama pouch where he keeps his money." Hinata blushed a bright red at the mention of the picture, which made Sakura laugh. Hinata looked down, slightly trembling. "Hinata, are you ok?"

"Of course. I'm overjoyed. Naruto actually lo-..." she stopped and her heart fluttered at the that thought. The one thought she had wanted to be true her whole entire life and she was about to say it. "loves...me..." Finally she fell forward and fainted in Sakura's arms. Sakura laughed then signaled for Ino to help with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hokage, the future Hokage, and the Kazekage walked into a bar to get out of the rain. As they walked in, everyone gasped at the sight. Three of the biggest names in modern history were standing side by side in one room. A man, most likely the owner, lead them to a table. "Madam Hokage. Lord Kazekage. Naruto. H-how is your day?"

"Wet and exhausting. How 'bout two bottles of sake for us?"

"Right away! But, uh, are they old enough to drink?"

"Tsumino, I like you and all since I come here a lot, but since they are here with me, the Hokage of Konoha, and one of them happens to be the freakin' Kazekage, It'd be safe to say they _are _allowed to drink. That clear, bud?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Tsumino said, scampering off to get the drinks. The chatter of the bar had switched from the weather to the three that just walked in

"I can't believe they're here..."

"It's the Kazekage and the Hokage sharing a drink..."

"Fox-boy Naruto..."

"OMK, there he is! The Kazekage IS hot..."

"So is Naruto!"

"So, Gaara? Nice to see you again. How'd you enjoy keeping our Uchiha out of trouble?"

Gaara shrugged. His face still blank, but he still looked tired and worn out. "He tried escaping. I captured him, but sadly I injured him a little too severely. He passed out from blood loss, but he was stable right before this freak storm reached us." Thunder boomed extremely loud right then. Everyone in ther bar was scared and looked outside the window. Lightning continued striking rod after rod. Hail the size from marbles to pool balls began to fall. A giant hail stone the size of bowling ball, landed in the street, shattering into smaller ones. Panic began to set in on the people of the bar.

"Naruto, Gaara. What is this?" Suddenly, an enormous snake appeared by the window glaring in at Naruto. The door opened and in walked a figure soaking wet.

"Hello, Naruto, Tsunade, Gaara. I heard Sasuke's back in town..."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to all! I have been busy as bee here lately but found the time to finish this chapter! Life is kinda bad, but good at the same time for me. Eh, y'all ain't here to listen to my problems! Y'all's here to read!

_**PS. I ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO DO NOT, I REPEAT NOT OWN NARUTO!**_**I should **have done this a long, freakin' time ago.

Anyways, Ciao.

- Nate-Dawgg73

* * *

Sakura sat by Hinata, watching the varied size hail hitting the window. She was kinda nervous, because some of those hail stones were getting bigger. A couple bowling ball sized ones landed on the roof across the road and ended up cracking their windows. However, even though hail stones were falling hap-hazards, she couldn't help but keep glancing at the box that held her love.

She eventually stopped glancing and went to staring, more like, studying the box. It was about 5x5x5 in volume and had intrinsic designs on its sides. The side most towards her had a red desert cactus flower with sand blowing around it. In the sand surrounding the flower, the sand appeared to look like the arms of the first Kazekage and his face was above the flower. He had a solemn look about his sandy features and Sakura wasn't sure why.

"That's the first Kazekage," said Kankuro, leaning up against the wall next to the window Sakura was formerly staring out of. "In case you didn't know that. Anyway, I told my brother why he wanted to use such a nice box for a stupid criminal, but he insisted it since he knew Sasuke meant a lot to y'all."

Eager to get away from the topic of what was _in _the box, Sakura asked a simple question. "What does the picture represent?"

"Heh, well, its supposed to be like a reference to the beginning of Suna. The cactus flower represents the brand new village of Suna, unblemished and ready for action, hence it being a cactus flower, surrounding by spikes and all. The sand is what defines our village different from all others. The First Kazekage was born in the desert so they depicted him in sand. As for the man or woman that made this box, no one really knows who crafted it. Eh, I don't care for carpentry, but, hey, who am I?"

Sakura listened to Kankuro and was a little impressed. He was actually telling her something smart. 'I guess our rain storms do weird things to Sand Village people' thought Sakura. She got up and stretched. 'I wonder when those three are going to get back' she thought. She was about to walk up to the box when a crack of thunder woke up Hinata.

* * *

Naruto sat there in utter disbelief. "O...Orochimaru.." he growled through gritted teeth. Gaara had already uncorked his gourd and was ready for action. Tsunade got up and walked straight up to him.

"You must be completely insane coming here."

"Insane? Ku ku ku. Tsunade, you've known me for a long, long time. Am I really insane?"

Naruto got up, but Tsunade held up her hand. Everyone in the bar was looking at Naruto, Tsunade or Orochimaru. "Listen, Orochimaru. Sasuke is home. He is not yours anymore. Leave now," she paused and clenched her fists, a vein throbbing in her neck, "or die!"

Orochimaru stood there, with a snake-like smirk on his face. He lipped his lips and smiled. He struck forward with speed so great, it cast a blur! A kunai sat pointed millimeters from Tsunade's eye, but Naruto had his hand on Orochimaru's wrist, Gaara's sand around the rest of his arm. Orochimaru gasped and stared amazed at Naruto. The glowing red chakra of the Kyuubi began to encase Naruto. His now crimson eyes were deadlocked with Orochimaru's.

Tsunade stepped back. "Orochimaru, can you beat the Kazekage _and _the Hokage _AND _the future Hokage all by yourself?" Orochimaru sweat dropped. He visibly tensed. All of a sudden, a huge flash of lightning flashed, temporary blinding everyone. When Tsunade got her vision back, she gasped at the sight before her. Now, all around Orochimaru stood about 20 sound ninja, all with their specific instruments of danger.

"Well, I know I could never do that alone. So I have a few friends who like to help with errands like this." He licked his lips and bared his teeth.

Gaara's sand crept up his arm towards Orochimaru's shoulder. With amazing speed, Orochimaru ripped free and pounced forward, pulling out a kunai as he went. He swung down, but Tsunade caught his hand. She squeezed it, making him wince. She grabbed his wrist with the other hand and twirled around and threw Orochimaru out in the storm through the window.

Naruto advance on the other sound nin, Gaara close behind. Naruto struck a tall man with guitar pick shuriken attached to his armor. The man staggered back, slipping on a piece of broken glass, making him fall and pierce his skull on jagged edge of what was left of the window. At that point, a blonde woman sprung at Naruto only to have a bullet of sand go clean through her arm. She screamed in pain, retreating behind another woman with no hair. In fact, on her head was a hole. Without warning, a long snake appeared out the hole, biting the air where Naruto stood nanoseconds ago. Tsunade dashed forward, knocking everyone, Naruto, Gaara, and the Sound nin out of the window, smashing what was left of the wall there.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't the Anbu be helping us?" As if on cue, a six man Anbu team appeared beside them. They killed the Sound Nin without any sign of mercy.

"Lady Hokage, Lord Kazekage, are you injured?" said a man with a red bear mask.

"NO! Where is Orochima.." She didn't get to finish, because Orochimaru was on his giant serpent's back and had hit the Hokage with his its tail.

"Naruto, I can't use my sand! Its raining and water and sand do not mix!"

'Damn it! Guess I have to fight this dick all on my own.' He felt the power of the Kyuubi getting stronger, the crimson chakra thickening. He jumped in the air, forming a Rasengan with one hand. He bolted forward with intense ferocity. The snake moved with impossible speed for a creature his size! Naruto's Rasengan crashed into the ground, making a crater about 6 foot deep, but around 20 feet in diameter.

Itachi came from out of no where and jumped on the snakes head, stabbing it with what looked like a spear. Orochimaru sprang forward, a sword in hand. Itachi turned, but a little too late. The sword stuck in his left leg. He dropped his spear, but both of them fell as the now dead snake collapsed. Naruto dodged the snake. He speedily sneaked around to get the jump on Orochimaru.

"AHH! GET THAT OUT OF MY LEG!"

"Aww, what's the matter Itachi? Too much for you?" He stuck it in deeper, wrenching it back and forth. Itachi fell back in utter agony. "Let me help get your mind off that leg." Orochimaru then pulled the sword out and then placed it on Itachi's throat. "I think I should kill you, but what good would that do me? Sasuke still wants revenge on you. I'll just...tenderize you." He took it off his throat and then slammed it through Itachi's arm.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" yelled someone from behind. Orochimaru pulled his blade from a now bleeding Itachi. He was a bit astounded, but also impressed at what he saw. Naruto stood their, blazing red with a Rasenshuriken in his hand. To his left stood none other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, who was covered in old blood, a chidori flashing in his hand.

Orochimaru smirked. They charged him with blinding speed...but with a price. As soon as their attacks connected, Orochimaru's sword slammed into Itachi's chest. Orochimaru went flying! He crashed into the Hokage tower, a crater in the wall.

Sasuke stopped and ran to his brother. "Brother! Itachi! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you didn't plan the attack! I'm so sorry!" He began to cry at his brother's lifeless body. Naruto walked over, eyes still red with hate. He was about to speak, only to be interrupted by Anbu who surrounded him and the two Uchiha's. Itachi was still alive, but barely.

"Sa...Sas...uke...," he barely said. He then pulled the sword from his chest, an ugly, nasty wound in its place. He stood as if unharmed. "I put Orochimaru under the Mangekyou Sharingan. If...if it...were real time, I would have been punishing him for nearly a year now. I...I'm sorry...," he paused and looked Sasuke in the eyes, the Sharingan not having any affect, because he didn't want it to," I...I love you, little brother." He then put two fingers on Sasuke's forehead. He dashed, knocking down Anbu as he went. They threw kunai at him, but he didn't fall or falter. He kept his rabid sprint. He then leaped in the air. With a look of utter joy and pain, fear and happiness, agony and relief, he plummeted downward, burying the sword into Orochimaru's head. He then stood and turned around. He looked at Sasuke. The Sharingan disappeared from his eyes. He then closed them and fell.

* * *

The morning after was one of the hardest in a long time. All citizens of Konoha were there. Tsunade in the Hokage robes prepared to address the people. "Tsunade?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Naruto." She had tears in her eyes and she didn't try to hide them.

Naruto walked over and hugged her. She turned around and hugged him back, a tear slipping into his hair. "Oh, Naruto...I know Orochimaru was a very bad guy, but he was my teammate...my friend. I know its better that he's gone, but it'll always hurt." She pulled back to look at him. "I'm gonna announce you as my official successor of the Hokage position today. It may not seem like the right time, but I have a purpose for it." Naruto just stared at the floor, not phased by what she said. He looked up, smiled and turned to walk out.

* * *

Sasuke stood over the very spot Itachi died. His face was emotionless, but tear marks were evident on his cheeks. His hair had lost its spikiness in the rain and was straightened out on his neck. He looked up and saw Sakura with a look of sheer pain on her face. "Sasuke..." He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. Sasuke Uchiha, bad-ass of Konoha, missing nin, the greatest of the Uchihas, broke down in Sakura's arms. Anbu were still around, but not able to be seen.

Sakura lead a very sad Sasuke to the Hokage Tower. Naruto stood there, his hands in his pockets, his face towards the ground. He looked at them. His eyes flared red and his fists clenched. Then, his eyes returned to normal, the anger completely vanishing. He had a deep expression of sympathy. He ran over and pulled his former teammates in for a hug. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all stood their, weeping and huddling together like little kids. The rest of the young Konoha group had shown up around them, watching in silence. Hinata and Ino walked forward to join them. Hinata stood in front of a man whom she'd never talked to. Sasuke was still crying, but Hinata pulled him in for a hug. Ino hugged him too, pulling Sakura over with her. The girls began to cry along with Sasuke and Sakura. Eventually, all of them, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Lee, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru, Sai and Shiho, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood as one and let all the stress, sadness, hurt, pain, agony, frustration, confusion and down right depression out of there bodies.

* * *

All the citizens of Konoha and all the Leaf Ninja stood at the base of the Hokage Tower, eerie silence spread across the crowd. Tsunade walked out on the balcony in the Hokage dress robes, a look of despair on her face. "Citizens of Konoha! I am here to announce some news! Orochimaru...is dead." The crowd burst into a loud uproar. All except the Konoha 12 and the others. " And unfortunately so is our recently united Itachi Uchiha." The roaring died down to murmurs. "And Sasuke Uchiha is back, forgiven, a new personality, and indefinitely. My last bit of news is I'm going to announce my replacement of the position of Hokage when I resign or am unable. Naruto Uzumaki is my successor." The crowd gasped as if shocked. The silence appeared again. Clap. Clap. Hiashi Hyuga, the rock-hard leader of the Hyuga clan was clapping, alone and prideful all the same. Naruto stood at the front of the crowd, all eyes on him. More claps echoed around. Then more. More. Until everyone was clapping. Then came the cheering. And whistling. And yelling. Everyone seemed OK with her decision. And so was Naruto. He looked at Sasuke. He had a smirk on his face. He smiled his foxy grin and did a thumbs up to everyone. He then turned to Hinata. He walked over and without hesitation, went in for the kill. He kissed her in front of all of Konoha, which made the crowd yell and scream and cheer even more. She turned super bright red and her eyes were as big as dinner plates. She was extremely embarrassed. She sucked in her courage and deepened the kiss, no longer caring about the all the staring eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Sup, dudes. Last chapter for this fic. I hope y'all liked it. I'm ready to start another here pretty soon. If you have any questions over anything in this whole fic, PM me or ask in a review. Thanks for reading!

- Nate-Dawgg73

P.S. - Naruto does not belong to me. He never has and probably never will, darn the bad luck.

* * *

It had been a few days since the announcement. Unfortunately, Itachi wasn't "fit" to have a funeral, according to the council.

"Damn! I have them old geezers!" Sasuke exclaimed. He scowled at the ground, walking down the street with Naruto. Naruto kept noticing all the stares they were getting.

"Ha! You hate them? Grandma Tsunade said they nearly chose not to make me Hokage! You believe the nerve of them?" Naruto and Sasuke both continued to walk, Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, Naruto with his hands behind his back. "I see you have gone back to your old look."

"No, dobe. My last one was dark blue with white sleeves. Now its all black. Fool."

"And your still as annoying as I remember you." Naruto had a thought that made his suspicion rise a bit. 'I wonder...does Sasuke still have that curse mark?' He glance at his neck, but couldn't see, because of Sasuke's new BLACK shirt.

"Don't you have to hang out with Gaara or go kiss Hinata or something?" Sasuke said, irritated.

"Hn," mumbled Naruto.

"Hey, that's my thing punk!"

"Oh, you wanna go, dweeb!" They faced each other, lightning passing between them. The fire in their eyes, the anger in their growls, the...

"Boys, cut it out!" They both turned to see Tsunade herself standing their with her hands on her hips and her face in a scowl. "Gosh, you haven't hung out together in years and the first time you do, you want to fight again. Seriously, is that all you to will ever do?"

Sakura walked up from behind her and said, "Oh, Lady Tsunade, you have no idea."

Sasuke looked at Sakura intently, making her blush, which made Naruto role his eyes. He switched his attention back to the Hokage. "Sorry. I just...was always fighting when I was with..."

Tsunade cut him short. "Don't say his name! He was evil and his name must not be repeated for a good, long time. Or have you realized that."

Sasuke had a blank look about him. He glanced from Sakura to Naruto then back to Tsunade. "I only planned on getting stronger. I never trusted him in the least, even if it might've seen that way."

Tsunade shrugged and walked up to them. "Eh, well let's just forget the ol' snake and go get some breakfast. I think its still breakfast time, isn't it?"

* * *

Tenten was sitting in a shop by herself, drinking some coffee. "Ah, finally some peace." Neji and Lee were on a mission. They would have normally been hanging out with her, but not today. 'Hmm, I wonder where Hinata is?'

Hinata, however, was in the best mood of her life. After she was Naruto's girlfriend. _She was Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend. _The thought made her shiver with delight. She walked in the same shop Tenten was in. She walked over and sat down next to Tenten, who jumped, startled at her sudden appearance. "Whoa, where'd you come from?"

She sighed then said, "my mom." She propped up her chin with her hands.

"Ah, I see. Still a little starstruck at your wildest dream coming true?"

"Yeah. Isn't he amazing, wonderful, handsome, caring, loving."

"Ha. Looks like your addicted to Naruto's foxy love. You're his vixen, ya know."

"His what?"

"Vixen. Its a female fox. Haha, kinda bad. Sorry."

"No no. It's fine. It really is cute how you put it. It's just unbelievable that he's mine now. No offense to Sakura, but I was always jealous of how close she and Naruto were."

"Oh, please! You had dudes lining up all across the village. I've heard on more than one occasion Kiba mention your 'bodacious curves.' "

"My w-what?"

"Hehe, your luscious, delicious, tasty, soft, round curves. Mmm mm mmmmmm."

"S-stop it, Tenten!"

She laughed and looked at her blushing friend. "Seriously though. You are beautiful. You shouldn't even think about being jealous of Sakura. I will kill to have your looks. Oh, by the way, a creep is staring you through the window."

She turned around to see a creep in all his glory. Shang Liwanu stood there, looking at her lustfully. His buds were all behind him, giggling like a bunch of pansies. "Hey, fellas. Do I go in or do I stay out here?"

"I don't know. But man, you gotta get her good. Naruto kissed her in front of everyone!"

"Yeah, I know, Jano. Y'all bitches just shut up and what me work!" He slicked his long hair back, sprayed some breath spray in his mouth, and started to walk to the shop. He looked in the window, but Hinata wasn't there. Her and Tenten sprang out of there the first chance they got without being seen.

"Damn it! They got away. Come on, let's find 'em!"

* * *

They were already at Tenten's parents' weapon shop by the time they started looking. "You know that creep, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"When I said, 'there's a creep staring at you,' you turned and you looked kinda shocked. So start talking of why he's stalking."

Hinata told her about the incident with Shikamaru and Naruto, putting emphasis on how brave and courageous her Naruto was. She laughed and waited for a reply from her friend. "So he was hitting on you and Naruto was about to do something, but before he _did, _Shikamaru warned him?"

"Yeah, th-that's right."

"I know you've had some guys hung up pretty bad, but to put his arm over you and expect you just to fall for him right then and there? BAH! Guys these days."

"Speaking of guys, how are you and Neji?"

Tenten looked up with a small blush on her face. "How do you know about that?"

"Well, Neji and I tell each other a lot and he told me he was gonna ask you out. He said he'd tell me when he did. He did indeed and I was just wondering if you two were going good."

Tenten drank the last bit of her coffee from the shop. She stopped and just shrugged. "I guess we're all right. He's on a mission with Lee, so that's why he's not here today. Besides, I like it. It's peaceful without those two claiming how better they are than the other. Hahaha, oh well. Guys. Gotta love 'em anyways. Or else they'd fall apart without us." Hinata smiled and nodded.

* * *

The ever-popular Kazekage was taking a tour around the newly rebuilt Konoha. Ino and Shikamaru were escorting him around, taking him to a few places that never existed in the old Konoha. Ino saw a dude leaning up against the window. Then she saw him go back to his clique and talk to them. While they were busy talking, she saw Tenten and Hinata come out of the shop of the window the weirdo was staring in. He started to walk back over there, but stopped when he looked in the window. Maybe he was looking at her two friends? He told his buddies to help look. They ran past Ino and the other two, one knocking shoulders with Shikamaru. "Thanks pal. Troublesome, I tell ya. Anyways, Gaar-..I mean Kazekage, are you satisfied with our tour, 'cause it was such a drag."

"Yes. I've seen enough. That boy. Was he looking for Hinata and Tenten?"

Ino looked at him in surprise, but it was short lived. Of course Gaara saw him. You don't just become the head of your village without being observant. "Well, I don't know. Should we follow?"

"I will. No one will harm a friend of mine." Gaara's fierceness when concerning his new friends was all to evident now. Naruto had put a huge influence on his life. He is the one who brought Gaara wanting to become the Kazekage in the first place. Naruto was the only one who could really know Gaara's pain growing up. They were basically the same; they were little kids with demons inside them and for that reason, they were outcast.

The three were rounding the corner the group went to find all, but the main one and another stronger one knocked out. Those two were fighting two recently united best friends. And just as quickly as it started, the Rasengan and Chidori ended it quickly.

"Never ever ever even think about Hinata again. I find out you did, you will be sorry!" Naruto shouted at the boy, Shang.

"And if you ever even look at another girl that's our friend, you'll pay. You're lucky I don't kill you for touching Sakura on her chest. Get out now!" Sasuke was still irate at them, but he figured since he was in a village now, he couldn't just kill whoever he wanted.

Hinata had ran out to Naruto and wrapped him in a big hug. "Oh, Naruto. I love you." He pushed back and gave her a peck on the lips. They intertwined their hands and walked off.

Sasuke looked at the ground, growing red in the face. Not from anger, but from embarrassment that he was feeling something for his former team mate. Naruto had Hinata now, but who did he have? No one. Except there had always been a certain pinkette that had an unflinching love for him. He looked up to see the very one he thought of walking towards him. No not walking, running. She ran up panting a little. "Have...you...seen a guy...with slick back hair. He...usually has others with him."

"I took care of that." He looked into her eyes, exploring them, getting lost in their beauty. "Sakura, can you walk with me for a minute or two?"

She looked a bit confused, but nodded all the same. They began walking down the street. Sasuke kept glancing at her and something had gotten him nervous. "Ummm, Sakura. Do you remember when I left?"

"...yes...how could I forget such and awful day..." She could almost feel the pain and hurt come up inside her just thinking about that terrible day. "Why do you ask?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek.

"I have had a long, long time to think about that day. It must have been the most heartbreaking thing you went through. Now that I feel genuinely strong, I've lost my only purpose for getting stronger with Itachi not being guilty, and no longer having a lust for more and more power. As I keep thinking about that day, that emptiness has been filled, but lacking negative meaning." He stopped and grabbed the sides of her arms and peered into her green eyes. "It was filled with love. A love for someone. A love for you..." He then closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked, her face red and her eyes unimaginably big. She leaned into the kiss as if Sasuke's warm lips relaxed her. She felt so much bliss it felt like she was being put under a comatose state. They broke, looked in each others' eyes, smiled, locked hands, and walked off the way NaruHina did.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto was standing on the Hokage monument. Normally, he'd be standing on his dad's head, but now he was perched on Tsunade's. He left Hinata earlier and told her to meet him hear. He sat down and watched his village. The sun was nearing its final departure in the sky. He heard a stick crack behind him. He glanced back to see his former team mates walking his way, their hands intertwined. He smirked. 'Ha, 'bout time.'

"Naruto..." Sakura said. Sasuke and Sakura jumped to him and they sat at his side. Not much was said but Sakura broke the silence. "When is Gaara supposed to leave?"

"In a few days."

"I see."

"Did this idiot here finally let you in his mess of a life?"

"Yeah."

They heard another stick crunch. Hinata stood their in her normal clothes. She saw the three and sighed. "I'll just..."

"Wait don't go, please. You can stay, we'll leave."

"How about y'all three just stay up here with me?" Naruto said. They all nodded. Hinata sat down beside Naruto. They immediately got close.

"Naruto, why did you like me all those years?"

"I don't know. Hinata is all I'll ever need now, but I just don't know. One thing I do know is life will never be the same. When I'm Hokage, I'll prove it." He kiss Hinata's cheek and squeezed Sakura's hand. He stared at the sky, the stars beginning to show. "I love y'all and everyone here. Even if they don't love me." He smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
